Blonde Trouble
by Katiedid
Summary: I am tired of all of the Marron bashing!So here it is,a Marron fic where she is a fighter. Having put up with Goten and Trunks teasing as a kid,she went off to train with 17 for 10 years.Now she's back and entering Martial Arts Tournoment under an alis.Wa
1. Default Chapter

Hey. I am a little peeved at all the Marron bashing so here is a fic where she is a fighter. Done as if GT never happened, she trained with 17 and now is back to prove you don't have to be a sayjin to kick ass!  
  
  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
  
  
Marron flew happily over the vast blue ocean, glad she was finally returning home. For the past ten years she had trained under the eyes of her uncle, 17, and now that he had taught her all he could, she was going home.   
Home.  
So far the only home she had was the log cabin her uncle lived in. She missed her father and mother very much, but she wanted to be a fighter for a long time. Marrons mom was an android and her father was the worlds strongest human. So as she got older, she too wanted to experiance the thrill of fighting. It was her dream to take her fathers place as the strongest human.   
Marron landed on the beach and looked uncertianly at the red door of Kame house. Are the even home? She knew they weren't expecting her. She thought of calling but changed her mind. She wanted it to be a surprise. Shakely, Marron lifted her hand and knocked softly on the door.   
The soft click of the knob from the other side made the butterflies in her belly grow into birds. The door opened and she found herself facing the ice blue eyes of her mothers.  
"M-marron?!" she whispered mot beleiving her eyes.  
"Momma." Marron rushed into 18s arm and felt tears of joy slip down her cheeks. "Oh, Momma."  
  
After a tearfull reunion with the mother and Krillen, all three of them sat down around the table in the living room.  
"How were things with 17? Did you train hard?" Krillen asked franticly. "Was he hard on you? Did you get enough to eat? Your looking a little thin."  
"She's fine." 18 said smiling. She turned to Marron. "Do you want to unpack?"  
Marron nodded and lifted up her green knapsack. Krillen lead the way up the stairs to where her room was.   
"We kept it the way it was when you left." he said opening the door. "But I guess now that you are a grown woman you might want to make some changes."  
Marron peered into the room and dropped her bag. Pink wallpaper and pink carpeting covered the room. On the small, child sized bed sat a lacy bedspread and a dozen or so stuffed animals. A poster of a big eyed kitten was on the opposite wall.   
"We'll give you time to settle back in." Krillen said backing out of the room and closing the door.   
Marron walked in and looked around as if she had entered a time loop. Everything was the same like the day she left.   
  
{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{FLASH BACK}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}  
  
"But Marron," Krillen said calmly. "If you really want to train, then I can teach you."  
"No Daddy," Marron she shakeing her head back and forth so her pigtails flapped around. "your too sweet. You won't train me as hard as I need to be."  
"She's telling the truth." 18 said wrapping her arm around her husbands shoulders. "17 can train her well. And he can take care of her too. Trust me, Krillen, he will gaurd her with his life."  
Krillen sighed and looked away. He knew they were right but he couldn't help but worry. "Alright."  
  
{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{END FLASH BACK}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}  
  
Marron sat on her bed and bounced a little. Not the hard cot she slept on as 17s. She gasped and picked up a small rabbit stuffed animal she had named Usagi. Goten and Trunks had given it to her for her sixth birthday. Trunks had said that the rabbits floppy ears had reminded him of her 'dumb old piggytails'. She hated that but loved the gift.   
They were one of the reasons she had picked up fighting. They always teased her as a kid and called her weakling. 'Moron' had become one her many annoying nicknames.   
  
Later that night Krillen, 18, Marron, Oolong and Master Roshi all sat around the table eating dinner.  
"Marron you've missed out on alot while you were off training." Roshi said. "Gohan and Videl had a child named Pan and Bulma and Vegeta had another daughter called Bra."  
"Bra?" Marron asked wondering if she heard right. Oolong nodded. And she thought Marron was a weird name.  
"I can't wait for you to meet everyone again." Krillen said excitedly. "They are going to freak when they see how strong you are now."  
"I know!" 18 said suddenly. "You can enter the World Martial Arts Tournament."  
"The Tournament?" Marron asked. "When is it?"  
"In a few months." Krillen said stuffing a roll in his mouth. "Goten and Trunks are entering. Along with Pan and Bra. If you enter then we can let them know you are back. They think you've been off at school all these years." Krillen chuckled.   
"So they don't know that I have been training?" Marron said. Interesting.  
"I'll call and tell them the good news." Roshi said grabing the phone.  
"No!" Marron said suprising them all. "Uhh, I mean, I want to suprise them."  
"Oh I see." Krillen smiled. "Fight then tell them."  
Marron nodded and smiled to herself. Wait till those little brats see me now. She would embarass them publicly. Just like they used to tease her.  
  
{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{FLASH BACK}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}  
  
"Trunks!" Five year old Marron shouted as she jumped up. "Give me my hair ribbon."  
"What are you talking about?" Trunks asked flying just out of her reach. "Your ribbon is in your hair, MORON!"  
"I mean the other one!" she said jumping with all her might. Trunks just flew to the side and tossed the bow to Goten.   
"I don't have it." Trunks said innocently.   
Goten stuck his tounge out at her. Marron ran up to get it back but he tossed the red bow to Trunks again. The pair played keep away from her as she ran back and forth trying to get it. She finaly fell on to the sand and felt tears in her eyes as the sand scrapped her knee.  
"What's going on out here?" a voice demanded.   
Goten and Trunks froze and stared at and angery 18 with her hands on her hips. Trunks dropped the ribbon on the sand and the pair of friends flew off.   
18 walked up and lifted Marron in her arms. She bent over and dusted off her ribbon and tied it backin her hair. "Are you okey?"  
"Yeah," Marron sniffed wipping her eyes. "I wish I could scare them like you do Momma."  
"They're only afraid because they know I could kill them." 18 said simply.  
  
{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{END FLASH BACK}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}  
  
Marron smiled to herself again. This tournament would be the best one yet. 


	2. Chapter Two

CHAPTER TWO   
  
  
  
  
The evening before the Budaki (World Martial Arts Tournament), Marron walked along the beach with Master Roshi. For the past three months since she got home she had trained hard with Krillen and 18, proving to them that she could hold her own in the fights. Roshi now walked with her saying that he had a special move that could help her in the fights.   
"What is it?" Marron asked. "It better not be some Naked top Kick, or something."  
"No,no." Roshi laughed. "This is a move I used to win my fair share of tournaments in the past." He looked around to see if anyone was listening. "It is called Yopparia Utsu." he whispered.  
"The Drunken Punch?" Marron asked puzzled.   
Roshi nodded. "It's a great move. You use it when your opponent always seems to have his gaurd up. You ditract him then strike. It will work great against Goten and Trunks." He winked.  
  
The day of the tournament, they flew in a jetcopter across the ocean to the island where the matches woulod take place. Marron sat in the back as Krillen flew the plane. She sat with her arms cross her cheast almost mimicing her mothers stance. Roshi, Oolong and Umigame sat in the back and Umigame begain to get air sick.  
"OOooOOooO! Turtles are not ment to fly." he said dizzily.   
"So what are you entering as?" Krillen asked. "So we know who to cheer for."  
"What do you mean?" Marron asked.  
"An allis. A disguse so no one will reconize you." Krillen said. "What name are you entering under?"  
Marron frowned. She hadn't thought of that. But now it made perfect sence. She was older she assumed that they wouldn't reconize her. She was no longer the small noseless girl who couldn't fly. Now she was a tall muscular but beautiful blonde with baby blue eyes. Marron shrugged.   
"How about Camile? Or Sasha?" Roshi said listing names. "Sara? Barbra? Bunny? Miss July?"  
"Miss July?" Marron looked over and saw his face burried in a henti magizine. She groaned and ignored him.   
"How does Leather sound?" 18 said.  
"Leather." Marron said rolling it on her tounge. "I like it."  
"Leather it is." Krillen said landing the plane. They all got out and he recapsuled the jetcopter. "Well 'Leather' you better go to registration and sign up. Me and your mom will be in the stands cheering you on." He turned to leave with the rest.  
"Wait!"   
"Did you forget something?" Krillen asked half turning back.   
"Yeah." Marron walked up and knelt down on one knee. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight. "I love you Dad."  
"I love you too sweetheart." he said. Marron got up and she smiled at her mother.  
"Kill'em." was all 18 said. Marron nodded and ran off.   
  
Marron looked around for the locker rooms. She had already signed up under the name Leather and passed the paliminaries. All she needed to do now was change.   
She finaly found it and went to the back to undress. She pulled on a pair of brown leather pants and a dark green top with long sleeves that cut off showing her belly. Then she tugged on her brown boots. Next Marron reached into her bag and pulled out two red hair ties and put her hair up in pigtails. She looked at herself in the mirror. She wished there was a way to make her more showy and less plain. She picked out some green eyeshadow and pink shiny lipstick. She was in the middle of applying it when two other girls walked back. Marron froze. Was that Bulma!?!  
Marron looked closer and saw the girl was much younger.  
"I still think blue is a better fashion statment for fighting then red." she said.  
And much ditzier. This must be Bra, Marron realized.   
The girls turned and saw her. "Hi," Bra said. "you entering the tournament?"   
"That's right." Marron said leaning against a locker. "I'm Leather. Who are you?"   
"I'm Bra Breifs and this is Pan Son." Bra said. "Nice to meet you."  
Marron rose one perfect blonde eyebrow. "Did you say Breifs? As in the owners of Capsule Corp.?"  
"Yep." Bra nodded. "And Pan is the granddaughter of the former champ Herucule."  
"AND Goku." Pan corrected.  
"You have a lot of money then. The both of you." Marron said calmly in the same tone her mother used. "So why are you entering?"  
"For fun!" Pan announced as she tied on a orange bandana. Pan wore leather pants and vest over a red tank top. Bra wore a deep blue gi and red headband. Not typical training outfitts Marron noted. No doubt they think there will be no compitition.   
"Why are you entering?" Bra asked cheerfully.  
"Revenge." Marron turned and walked out of the room leaving the two girls speachless.  
Outside Marron laughed aloud to herself. Her shoulders shook so much that she didn't notice where she was going. She rammed right into someone, knocking them both down.  
"OOF!"  
"Whoa!"   
Marron felt the weight of someone on top of her and she shoved the head of whoever it was off. She sat up and looked across from her.   
On his rear a handsom black haired young man sat rubbing his head. He was dressed casual in jeans and a red hawian t-shirt over a white tank that showed his wide musculare cheast and arms. He looked over at her and grinned.  
"Sorry. My bad." He got up and offered a hand down to her. She shyly took it and dusted herself off. "Sorry," he said again. "I was looking for the locker rooms."  
Marron was distracted by his adorible smile for a minute then shook it off. "Well you should pay more attention. Especialy if you're going to be in the compitition."  
The boy blushed and ran his hand through his thick black hair. Marron grinned. He looked so cute when he did that.   
"GOTEN!" a deep voice shouted. The boy turned his head.  
Goten? Marron stared at the guy. A tall lavender haired boy ran up and hit Goten in the back of the head. Marron could tell right away that this was Trunks. Same blue eyes and hair. Same rude attitude too.  
"You were supposed to be looking for the locker rooms not flirting with girls!" Trunks shouted. Goten scratched his head.   
Marron smiled. "That's my fault." She batted her eyes at them. "The locker rooms are over there." She said smoothly pointing behind her.   
Trunks flashed her a grin of perfect white teeth. "Thanks." He then grabed Goten by the shoulder and marched him into the locker room.   
Marron smiled and waited paciently. 5-4-3-2-1 . . .   
"EEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKK!!GOTEN! TRUNKS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THE GIRLS LOCKER ROOM!?!"   
Screams and yells were heard in side as well as squeels and the sound of things being knocked over.   
"Get out!"  
"Perverts!"  
"AAHHHHHH!!"  
"What the-"  
Goten and Trunks finaly emerged and fell into a heap on the floor outside. Bra and Pan stood in the doorway glaring at them.   
"JERKS!" they both said slamming the door.   
  
Marron streched out and smiled happily at the ways things were going. But her goal was to humiliate them in the ring. Doing outside was just one of the perks. Bra and Pan walked in then and looked angery too.  
"What's wrong?" she asked as if she didn't already know.  
"My idiot of a big brother walked into the girls locker room with Pans uncle." Bra fumed. "They said it was a 'mistake'."   
"Trunks can be such a womanizer." Pan said. "But that was low."  
"Knowing Goten it could have been a mistake." Bra said. "If he were any more stupid, he'd have to be watered twice a week."  
"Hey! Don't talk about Goten like that." Pan said.  
"Ha! Some drink from the fountain of knowledge, Goten only gargled!" Bra countered.  
"Like you're the brightest crayon in the box!"  
Marron tuned out their fighting and looked around. Soon Goten and Trunks walked in. Goten in his typical orange and blue outfit and Trunks in all black and a yellow sash. Instantly two dozen girls surounded them and started chattering at lightning speed. Goten and Trunks smiled loving the attention.   
Marron scowled then got an idea. She cleared her throat and said to no one in perticular, "It's so great that the Budaki has reached out to gay couples like those two!"  
The group of girls froze and looked at her and saw she ment Trunks and Goten. Quickly the girls shyly disappeared.  
"Wait! Girls!" Goten cried.  
"It's not true!" Trunks yelled. "She lies! All lies! Oh!" He turned and glared angerly at Marron. "You!"  
"AHHHH!" Goten jumped screamed. "Keep her back!" He formed the cross with his fingers.   
"Serves you right." Pan said. "Sneeking into the girls locker room like that."  
"She tricked us!" Goten said pointing at Marron.   
Marron shrugged innocently. "What did I do? I pointed behind me and you were the ones who assumed I ment the right door."  
"Oh yeah," Trunks said. "what about that comment you just made?"  
"Well, the way you two act around each other and are always so close, I thought . . . " Marron smiled sweetly. "My mistake."  
"Listen girl, I'm not gay!" Goten shouted proudly. "I can prove it right here, right now!"  
"Oh really?" Marron purred.   
"I-er-um . . . Trunks make her stop it!" Goten shouted turning red.   
"Oh, please don't sick your boyfriend on me." Marron said holding up her hands and backing out of the room.   
"So Leather tricked you into the girls room?" Bra said begining to understand.   
Trunks nodded. "It wasn't that much fun for any of us. Goten knocked over a tampon machine."  
Pan rolled her eyes. "We know. I say we beat her in the first round with one hit. That'll embarass her."  
"As long as one of us does fight her." Goten said. "It was Leather, right?"  
  
"Welcome to the World Martial Arts Tournament!" the Announcer shouted into the mic. "Our first match is Pan Son, granddaughter of the great Hericul-" The crowd roared. "vs.Bebo! A new commer to the Tournament."  
Pan and a tall thirtyish black man walked down the walked and up into the ring. Bebo was large and muscular and flexed his body to prove it. Pan supressed a groan. She wanted to fight Trunks, Bra, or Goten. Or at least wipe that smirk off of Ashitakas face. The bell dinged and Bebo rushed forward yelling at full power. Pan lifted her leg and knocked him out of the ring and unconsious. All the good fighting would have to wait for later.   
  
  
  
  
What do you think? Should I continue? Please review! 


	3. Chapter Three

CHAPTER THREE  
  
  
Jamu and Jerii were the twin gymnastic super stars and this was their first time in any fighting tournament. Bra was luckly enough to fight Jamu. The bell rang and the pair came together in a flash of fists. Bra caught the brunett girl in a sharp uppercut and was announced the winner.   
Backstage Marron/Leather was preparing for her fight. It was against a large sumo wrestler named Futitta. He was twice her size in both height and width. She heard Trunks and Goten chuckle behind her back.   
Marron got up and walked down the pathway to the ring when the Announcer called her name. They think she was going to lose. Marron planned on hidding her power untill she reached the finals, but changed her mind. She was going to show them exactly what they were dealing with.   
Marron looked up at Futitta who grinned down at his small opponant. He streched to his full height and flashed a victory sign to the fans.   
Egotistical tub of lard, she thought.   
The bell rang and Futitta took a firm stance then motioned for her to attack. When she didn't move the crowd shouted down for her to do something. She even heard someone call her frozen with fear. Still she held her ground. Futitta shrugged and ran towards her. Marron held still, and as he closed in she spun around and elbowed him hard in the gut. Futitta stopped and paused as if nothing happened. Then his mouth opened and blood gushed out. He fell back with a loud boom.  
The Announcer froze for a second then shouted. "The winner is Leather! Someone call the parametics."   
Marron walked calmly down the walk way and wipped some of the blood that splattered on her face off. Trunks and Goten stepped out of her way and looked at her astonished. Who was this girl?  
  
Goten and Trunks easily beat their opponents, a skinny handsom man called Tray and a rat-like creature named Vinne. The other three fights were all new young fighters trying to make there dent in the world. Mekio was a pleasent true fighter who beat Jerii. Then the pick of most likely to win, Doobutsu was a tough looking guy who looked like he ate nails for dinner, beat a thin pail kid called Calf who looked like he'd blow away at a light breeze. Doobutsu cruely punched the kid around a bit before delivering the final blow and becoming the winner. The last match was a large truck driver type called Bud. He was suprisingly beaten by a pretty boy called White. White lived up to his name with his long white hair and pail features and long white robes.   
"Man that White guy is pretty fast." Bra said. "Knocked that big guy right out."  
"Yeah." Goten said. "Too bad the odds are against him."  
"HEY!" Trunks ran up. "Here's the list of who fights who next."   
"Who do I get!?" Pan asked excitedly. "I hope it's that Mekio guy, he's kind of cute."  
Trunks glared at her. "Him? I could beat him with flick of my pinky." Suddenly Bra and Goten looked at Trunks. If they didn't know better, they'd think he was jelious.  
"Duh," Pan said. "you are a half sayjin. No human stands a chance against us."  
Marron heard this and felt her anger rise. Stupid little-! She closed her eyes and counted down from 10. She didn't want them felling her power level. Marron looked over at Mekio. He was cute. A little on the short side and lean he looked harmless. He also had these big puppy dog eyes and shaggy brown hair that fell over his face. He kept it tied back with a white bandanna and wore a blue gi. His fight with Jerii showed he was strong and Marron did feel bad about entering.   
None of these fighters stood a chance against Trunks, Goten, Bra, Pan and her. It almost seemed like cheating.   
"Her?! I'm fighting her?" Bra said suddenly.   
"Uh-huh. Bra vs. Leather; Trunks vs. Goten; Pan vs. White; Mekio vs. Doobutsu." Goten read aloud. He looked up and grinned at Trunks. "Looks like It's me and you again."  
Trunks smile. "I'm sure the outcome will be the same as last time."  
Pan and Bra loked at their relitives a loss for words.   
"Gee," Bra said fanning herself. "Did some one raise the testosterone in here?"  
"Uncle and Trunks faught once in the junior division. Trunks one." Pan explained.   
Marron smiled seceretly. She remembered that fight. Trunks went super sayjin and knocked him out of the ring. Then the pair dressed up as Mighty mask, one of the adult fighters, and entered the adult tournament. 18 had found them out when she was fighting them and they were disqualified for fighting in pairs and that they were kids. Marrons sure her mom would have beaten them.  
Marron got up as the first match of the second round was called. Pan went out with her head held high and White followed smileing serenly. Pan hopped in the ring and White walked calmly up the steps.   
"My oh my." White said. "Arn't you a pretty little thing."  
"Can it pasty face." Pan said. "I'm here to fight."  
White smiled. "You are strong but you are no where near as strong as I am."  
"Finaly," Pan said. "we agree on something."  
White looked questioning at her. But before he could ask what she ment, the bell rang and Pan ran up and uppercut White out of the ring.  
"Whao-ho!" the Announcer said. "A knock out and a knock out! Someone has power. Looks like it runs in the family."  
"You have no idea." Pan said walking back down the pathway.  
Goten and Trunks were up next. Both spent the last few minutes away from each other and preparing for the match. Anyone could notice the almost instant change in their attitudes. It was like they were both enimies instead of best friends.   
Marron was really warming up to the idea of see the both of them beat the tar out of one another. She just hoped that they didn't destroy the stadium.  
"Now ladies and gentlemen," the Announcer said. "here are two old favorites- Goten and Trunks!" The crowd erupted possibly because some remembered that epic fight. Trunks and Goten walked side by side down the walkway and up the steps.   
Marron found a space by the wall to watch them fight. This was great! Now she could get a first hand look at how much powerfull they have gotten.  
  
"Dege vu~, huh, Goten?" Trunks said.  
"What?"   
"Never mind."   
"Like old times." Goten said grinning that Son smile of his. Trunks fell over cartoon like and got up.   
"Idiot." mummbled Trunks. He was planning to win this one as well. Goten and him have been training all their lives together and knew most of each others moves. This is the fight they both had been waiting for.  
The bell rang and both men clashed together in a mix of fist and kicks. Goten grabed ahold of Trunks upper arm and swung his leg straight up nailing Trunks under the jaw. Trunks fell back but Goten pulled him forward again and hit Trunks hard in the cheast. Trunks recovered and elbowed Goten in the side of the head, causing him to loosen his grip. Once free, Trunks flipped back and gazed hard at his friend.  
"Learned some new tricks?" he asked. The corner of Gotens mouth turned up in a half grin.   
Trunks ran straight at Goten and Goten braced himself. But before the pair hit, Trunks slid under and between Gotens parted legs distracting him. Trunks spun around on his back and rammed both feet into Gotens back. He flew in the air and skidded on the concret, stopping short of falling out. Their eyes met and flashed with a gleam of determination. Goten darted up and Trunks was entangeled in a blur of fists. They were moving so fast no one in the stands could see them move. Except a few.  
  
"I'll be damned." Roshi said. "Those boys can move."  
"Trunks should." Bulma said. "Him and Vegeta have been sparing practicly day and night."  
"Why didn't you enter Vegeta?" asked Gohan.  
Vegeta snorted. "I could beat these kids easily. But there would be no challange so where's the point?"  
"I think," Chichi said. "You're getting too old."   
Vegeta glared at her and thought breifly of blasting her but changed his mind. Goku walked up holding an arm load of sodas, snacks and treats. He sat down next to Chichi and Gohan and frowned.  
"Aw, Goten already started?"   
"Don't worry Dad," Gohan reassured him. "They just started."  
"Wow!" Oolong said. "Gotens a power house! Where does he get it?"  
Chichi wrapped her arms around Gokus and smiled. "His dad."  
Goku smiled at his wife. "Popcorn?" Chichi rolled her eyes and took a handfull.   
"Why didn't you enter this year, Goku?" Videl asked sipping her soda.   
Goku rubbed the back of his head. "Everytime I enter something bad happens so I didn't want to jinx it." He laughed nerviously.   
"I know," Krillen said. "Seems best not to chance it. Besides, it's time we let our kids take a shot."  
"Speaking of kids," Ox said. "how is Marron doing?"  
"Marron!? Well, um-er she's-"  
"She's fine." 18 said. Ox nodded and went back to cheering for his grandson.   
  
Goten flew over Trunks and blasted and small yellow ball at him. Trunks phased out of the way. Trunks was up in the air and tossed a similar blast at Goten. Goten saw this and phased behind trunks and punched him in the middle of the shoulders. Trunks fell forward into his own ki blast and landed hard on the stone ring. Goten landed and watched as Trunks got up curseing under his breath.   
"You kiss your mother with that mouth?" Goten asked.  
"No," Trunks said standing up. "I kiss your neice."  
"What! PAN!"   
Trunks rammed Goten while he was distracted and flipped him over his shoulder. Goten landed and Trunks spun around and threw a double handed energy blast.   
The smoke and dust cleared and he looked around. Where did he go? trunks turned and looked up. Above him Goten looked down with clear rage on his face.   
"Goten, Pal, buddy-" Trunks said sweating. "it was a joke. You know-haha?"  
Goten cuped his hands together. "Ka-me-ha-me-HA!"  
Trunks jumped out of the way as the large blue ball flew into the ring. Goten landed after the blast disipated and smiled at Trunks. Trunks suddenly wondered why Goten was up so much higher than he was.   
The bell rang signaling the end of the fight and Trunks jumped. He looked down and could have kicked himself. When he jumped out of the way to avoid the blast he accidentaly, jumped out of the ring!  
Goten hopped down and helded Trunks up.   
"Told you I'd win." Goten beamed.   
"Yeah yeah." Trunks muttered. "Enjoy it while you can because I'll win next time."   
The pair walked back to the room where the other fighters waited.   
"Trunks?" Goten asked.  
"Hmm?"  
"What you said about Pan . . . it wasn't true right?"  
"Uhhhh . . . she is kindof too young."  
Before he could answer more Bra and Pan ran up and hugged Goten.   
"Way to go!" Pan said. "I can't wait to fight you in the finals!"  
"What makes you so sure you'll get to the finals?" Bra asked putting her hands on her hips. Pan was stronger but Bra beleived she still had a chance.  
"Oh, I'm sure." Pan said. Bra glared at Pan and soon the two were quareling again. Goten and Trunks sweatdropped and looked over at the other fighters. Each one was staring at them like they were monsters or gods or both. Only Leather stood leaning against the wall glaring at them as if before.   
"Hey Goten," Trunks said. "That Leather girl doesn't even seem suprised that we can use our powers like that."  
"Think she knows who we really are?" Goten asked.  
Pan and Bra stopped yelling and peered over at the blonde girl. She didn't even seem shocked. She looked almost. . . bored.  
"No way." Pan said. "The only ones who know are our parents and friends. And I know I have never seem her before."   
Next up is Bra and Leather!" the Announcer shouted.  
"Doesn't matter now." Bra said. "because I'm gonna beat her." She held her head up high and walked down the pathway to the ring with Marron/Leather following.   
"That was some trick your brother pulled." Marron said once they faced each other.   
Bra smiled. "What trick?"   
The bell dinged and Bra ran up planning to make it quick but Marron easily caught her flying fist. Bra gasped. Marron squeezed her hand tight.  
"You have no idea what you're messing with." Marron tossed Bra aside as if she weighed nothing.   
Bra scrambled to her feet and stared open mouthed at Marron. No human had that type of strength! Was she an alien? Bra stood tall and glanced quickly over at where Trunks, Pan and Goten were watching. They all sent her puzzeling looks asking 'Why don't you end it now?'. Bra nodded. She was the daughter of the Prince of all Sayjins! She could beat this girl no sweat.   
Marron smiled at Bras confusion and anger. Just the way she wanted her. Marron flew into the air and motioned for Bra to follow. Bra scowled and flew up as well and soon the pair were entangled in a blur of kicks, punches and blocks. Marron was only teasing her and after a minute showed it by slamming her knee into Bras stomache. Bra doubled over and Marron kicked her in the nose causing blood to gush out.   
Bra stabled herself in time to block more of Marrons assult. bra formed a yellow blast and shoved it right in Marrons face. Marron zoomed to the ground and crashed onto the ring floor.   
Bra landed and smiled in triumph. No way she would get up after that.   
Suddenly a flat, round, spinning yellow disk flew out of the dust and right at Bra. Bra squeeled and flew out of the way, but the disk followed her. Bra flew around trying with all her might to avoid the disk but it was right on her heels.   
The dust cleared and reveiled Marron guiding the power of the disk with her hand. Bra knew them what she was dealing with, and that it was way out of hand. Bra got an idea.   
Marron watched as Bra stood facing the disk as it charge towards her. Then at the last possible second Bra phased out of the way and the disk was flying right towards the crowd. Marron gasped and forced it up and out of the stadium.   
While she was distracted Bra flew behind her and rammed her with her shoulder to the edge ot the ring. Marron gasped as she almost fell out and flipped over and used Bras own weight to toss the blue haired hlaf-sayjin face first out onto the grass.   
"And the winner is . . . Leather!" the Announcer shouted.   
Bra sat up spitting grass and looked at the dirt stains on the front of her outfit. She wouldn't cry, she wouldn't cry . . .  
  
"Whoohooo!" Krillen yelled.   
"What are you cheering about?!" Bulma demanded angery that her daughter lost.   
"Um, isn't Bra in the green and black?" he asked thinking quickly.  
"NO THE BLUE!" Vegeta shouted just as upset.   
Krillen smiled and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry."  
  
  
  
More soon! Reveiw! 


	4. Cpater Four

CHAPTER FOUR  
  
  
  
  
Mekio against Doobutsu. It was a great match. Mekio was 1/3 smaller then the giant Doobutsu but he still managed to use his skills as a fighter to win. Doobutsu was powerfull but not very quick. Mekio was able to use that and land three punches on him for every one Doobutsu threw.   
Now the last two matches were drawn. It would be Leather vs. Mekio and Pan vs. Goten.   
As Marron faced Mekio she decided right away not to make it a quick fight. So she dodged some of his hits and threw some light punches. She was able to see that he was a great fighter and deserved not to be embarassed. After she let him land some swift kicks she ended it though with a straight blow to the face. She was declared the winner and walked down to get a good spot to watch Pan and Goten.  
  
"Marron certienly is doing great huh?" Krillen said. Him and 18 had volenteered for the next food run so they could talk alone.   
"Yes." 18 agreed. "That was sweet of her the way she went easy on that last boy. Also sweet how she creamed that Bra."   
Krillen chuckled. "Well she had it comming. What I'm worried about is if she can beat Goten if he wins this next round. After all he is a super sayjin."  
"Chichi mentioned none of them planned on going super again." 18 said. "She didn't want anymore talk about the 'golden fighters'. We got enough of that from what happened with Cell and Buu." Just mentioning Cell gave 18 a shiver.   
"Now here's that match many have been waiting for- Goten vurses his neice Pan!" the Announcer shouted.  
"We better head back." 18 suggested.   
"Okey." Krillen lifted up a tray piled up with snack food. "Oof! I swear Goku needs to go on a diet!"  
  
Goten smiled proudly at his niece Pan. She was strong and brave and had her fathers will to win. Even though she was 15 years younger than him, he still worried about the outcome of this fight.   
He didn't know it but Pan was worried too. She had barly had a warm up with the men she faught. At least he was able to power up with his fight with Trunks.   
"GO PAN! YOU TOO BRO!" Gohan called from the stands.  
Pan smiled. she knew he father is proud of her. She looked and saw her granfather Goku up in the stands next to her grandmother. She would win this for him. Pan took the fighting stance and glared evenly at Goten.  
The bell rang.   
Goten was the first to move and take a swing at Pan. She countered with a kick that he dodged and moved into a flip. Now with some space between them he rammed at her. Pan expected him to do this and she fired a blast at the base of his feet. The smokey dust made Goten halt in mid-run and trip over the crack Pna made in the stadium floor. She jumped in the air and elbowed him in the back as she landed.  
"Ah!" Goten winced.  
Pan smirked. She got flew straight up in the air and Goten followed. The crowd watched in awe as Goten and Pan attacked with all of their might. Pan aimed mostly for Gotens belly but he blocked with his forearms. She let out a yell and head butted him. Goten fell back and she double kicked him in the cheast but he didn't even move. He grabed her legs as soon as the made contact and swung her away. Pan flipped through the air and almost hit the crowd before rebalancing. She cupped her hands together.  
"Ka-me- . . . "  
Goten mimmicked. "Ka-me-ha-me"  
"Ha-me-"  
"HA!" they botrh shouted. The identical blasts flew to one another and crashed in a light. Goten kept his hands together and focused. He had more training and experiance then Pan did and began pushing his Kamehameha towards her. Pan winced at the effort. If she let go the blast would hit the people behind her. It she held on it would hit her and she'd be knocked out. Her only other option was to force Gotens blast away.   
Pan withdrew one of her hands and felt a sudden lurch back. Pan held it still and started a mini blast in her free hand and threw it at Goten. It bounced right off of him and he smiled.   
he let go with one hadn like she did with ease. He mimicked her and threw a larger blast at her. Pan readied herself as the blast hit her and she fell onto the ring. Goten punched the innertwined Kamehames up into orbit and went down to see if Pan was fine.   
Pan was not fine. She was bleeding and almost unconsious. Damnit! Pan thought. Gotens training in the gravity room had paid off after all. She should have anticipated this. he landed next to her.  
"Looks like I'll be the one who beats Leather." Goten said.  
Pan growled and struggled up. "You little basterd! Mother*^%#%$!"   
Goten blushed. "Your dad would be really upset if her heard you talk like that."  
Pan screamed and charged at him, but Goten ducked her flying fists and hit her swiftly in the side of her head. She toppled on the ground knocked out.  
"Goten is the winner!" the announcer yelled. The crowds cheered and Goten blushed more. He waved and carried Pan out of the ring to see the doctor. The crowd awwwwwed.  
  
Marron smiled. This would be even funner then she planned. She knew either Goten or Trunks would make it to the finnal round. Marron leaned back and crossed her arms. She pictured tossing Goten out of the ring then of her punching him sencless. Which to choose? Which to choose?  
Like always, there was a twenty minute intermission between the finnal round for fighters to get cleaned up. Marron spent it walking around and sightseeing. She hoped she could see her mom and dad seperatly before her fight but no such luck. As Marron passed a corner she saw the entire Z group talking and snacking. Pan was alright and looked 100%. Someone must have carried along a senzu bean just in case. 18 and Krillen were talking with Bra who had changed back into a little red dress. There was no way Marron could talk to them without reveiling her true identidy.   
A hand closed firmly on her shoulder and she jumped around with a yell.   
"Uncle 17!" Marron shouted wrapping her arms around him.   
"Shh," 17 said motioning to the group. He lead her a few yards away and she smiled.   
"What are you doing here?" she asked.  
17 crossed his arms and looked down at her. "You think I'd miss my first students great debue? Hmmm, 'Leather'?"  
Marron grinned. "Thank you so much for comming. Does mom know?"   
"Not yet." 17 said shking his head. "I'll wait till after you win to see her. Shouldn't you be straching?"  
"Yes." Marron nodded. 17 was a great teacher and was always giving advice to her. "I'll see you after the tournoment. Love you." She kissed him on the cheek and jogged off. After seeing 17 she was in a much better mood. 


	5. Chaper Four part two

Goten looked straight at Leather as she did her warm ups. Her blonde pigtails flapped around as she bent over to touch her toes. Who the heck was she? he wondered. She came out of nowhere and beat Bra, then wasn't even suprised when Goten and Trunks faught. Like flying men and shooting energy beams was a regular thing where she came from.  
"Maybe she's an alein." he mummbled to himself. When he first met his dad at the tournoment before Buu, Shin and Kibuto showed up with amazing powers and warned them of a threat. But Shin was really KaioShin (Supream Ki) and godly beings do not trick teenage boys into the girls locker rooms.  
He sighed and started to list people who might have ki. Goku told him that many past enemies have shown up at the Budoukai for revenge. Let's see . . . . him, Goku, Gohan, Pan, Trunks, Bra, Vegeta, Piccolo, Tien, Yamcha, Chotzu, Krillen, 18, her brother 17, Master roshi-  
"Now ladies and gentelmen!" the announcer shouted getting Gotens attention. "Here it is the final match between two brave fighters who have faught their way to the top- Goten and Leather!!"  
Goten walked up with Leather next to him.   
"You ready for this, baby face?" she asked him as the went into the ring.  
Goten blushed. "You just concentrat on winning. I won't be easily knocked out of the ring like Bra."  
"I've got something better planned for you." Marron/Leather said. She dropped into a fighting stance and Goten did the same. Up in the stands their parents and friends cheered them on.  
"Let the match begin!" the announcer yelled ringing the bell.  
Marron went right to it and aimed a series of kicks at Gotens head. He lifted his arms and blocked them. She dropped low and knocked his feet out from under him and tried to drop kick him. He lashed out and grabed her ankle and swung her onto the concrete flooring hard. She pulled loose and jumped up into the air to do flight battle. Goten followed and she flew over him dodging a few small yellow blasts and tried to get behind him. He saw this and let her come up close from behind before kicking backwards and nailing her in the middel of her stomache.   
She let out a puff of air and grasped her belly. Bra hadn't hit nearly as hard. By time she readyed herself and looked up Goten was driving his elbow down on her forehead. Marron fell to the ground but stopped herself inches before crashing. Her world spun and dizzy colors danced across her vision. She could barly make out Goten as he landed infront of her. She managed to block any blows he sent to her and he tired a hammer blow that forced her down on one knee.   
Marron knew her brute strength wouldn't help so she summer saulted back and focused on agility. As he ran up to her she flipped out of the way and to the side, doing her damnest to avoid any hits he'd try to land. She knew she had to attack sometime so as she skidded down on her knees she twisted halfway around and shot an electric like beam at him. It hit him head on and he cried out as the energy raced through his body.   
Marron stopped and dragged air into her lungs waiting to see how much damage she inflicted.   
Gotens ornage gi smoked and he had his arms cr5ossed on his cheast and head lowered to protect himself. He raised his head and she saw he was pretty drained but still in good enough shape to probobly take her down. Marron realized she needed to use the Drunken Punch.  
  
Goten watched cautiously as Leather got to her legs and wobbled a bit. Her shoulders were slumped and head hung low as she took an unsteady step towards him. As she moved forward a few steps she nearly fell over and let out an odd little giggle.   
He looked at her and lowered his arms to his sides. What was she doing? She looked like all of her energy was sapped. The girl walked up to him still sometimes nearly falling over and having to brace herself. If he didn't know any better he'd say she was drunk!  
She dizzily walked up to him so she was inches away. She fell against his cheast and he caught her. She looked up and he saw her face was a little red and her eyes were misted over. She was drunk!  
Her legs began to give out from under her but he held her close so not to let her fall. Goten had forgotten about the crowd, who was wondering if she had passed out. He lifted her chin and saw she had her eyes closed. He was about to tell the announcer/ref when she jerked away and spun around so fast he lost his concintration. She made a fist and banged him right in the kisser.   
Goten fell to the rings floor with a grunt and was clearly TKOed. 


	6. Chapter Five

"I lost to a girl!" Goten cried. It was after the final cerimonies and he sat down depressed with his friends and family around him.   
"There, there." Chichi said. "You got second."  
"I could have beaten her." Trunks mummbled. Goten jumped up and glared at him.   
"You couldn't even beat me!" he yelled. "How could you have beaten her? Besides, she caught me off gaurd with that last hit."  
Goku stroked his chin. "I wonder who she was."  
"Probobly some tramp." Bra said. "Some cheap little-"  
"BRA! That's enough." Bulma said. 18 stared at her and made a mental note to make her eat those words.   
"I wonder who trained her." Pan said copying Gokus stance.   
Krillen chuckled. "Whoever she was, she sure beat you good."  
Trunks, Pan, Bra and Goten all flopped down more upset then ever. "But we're part sayjins!" they all said as one. Bulma, Chichi and Videl rolled their eyes. Just like them to ignore their human halves.  
"She was cute though." Trunks said leaning his head back.  
"Yeah." Goten agreed. A far off look covered their faces and smiled in their own thoughts. Bra and Pan glanced daggers at them.   
"What are we? Chopped liver?" Bra asked smacking Goten.   
"Looks like you're getting beat up by another girl, Baby Face."   
Everyone turned and saw Leather standing next to Krillen and 18. Of course to them it looked like she was just in the middle of the group. Goten and Trunks growled at her.   
She streched and turned to Krillen with her trophy. "Can you hold this? It's kind of heavy."  
"Sure thing." Krillen said shocking them all.   
"We are so proud of you." 18 said hugging her.   
"Thanks." she said. "Mom."  
Eyes bugged out and jaws hit the floor. They all looked on as Krillen smiled up at the blonde pigtailed girl that 18 was hugging.   
Krillen grin widened. "Sorry we had to fool you guys. Marron really didn't want us to tell."  
Goten looked at the girl he thought was Leather. "M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-  
M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M--"  
"MARRON!" Trunks yelled. He gazed at her up and down. "Damn girl. You've been drinking your milk!"  
"M-M-M-M-M-M-" Goten went on.  
"I think you broke Goten." Pan said poking her uncle in the side.   
Chichi smiled. "Well as odd as this is- welcome back!"   
Marron smiled. "I'll explain everything."  
  
"BEEPBEEPBEEP! BEEPBEEPBEEP! BEEPBEEPBE*CRUNCH*!!"  
Marron rolled over and slammed her fist down on her alarm clock. She had stayed up late answering questions on how she trained and how 17 had helped her. When 17 showed up 18 and Marron hugged him happily as the others shifted not sure how to react. Krillen smiled the best he could even though 17 never really liked the idea of his sister marrying the 'nosless short one'. Everyone had a question to ask. All but Trunks and Goten. They had sat in silence all night only eating a plate or two of food. A light snack from what they usually ate.   
She streched and looked around. I wonder what time it is? She thought. She glanced at her clock and saw it was beyond repair. Oh well, it was light out and that was all she needed to know.   
Marron rolled out of bed and yanked on her outfit. It was a blue and white jersy with the number 18 on it. She tugged on a pair of shorts while trying to go down the steps and put her hair up at the same time. She mannaged to get on pigtail in as she reached the bottom.   
"Morning." she said sitting down at the table. Krillen looked up from the paper and smiled.   
"Morning, Marron-chan. Want some pancakes?" he asked.  
"Love some." Marron said grabbing a stack. She tied up her other side of her hair and poured honey all over her pancakes.   
"So what are you planning to do with the money?" 18 asked sipping her ice water. She barely ever ate.   
"Well," Marron said swallowing a bit. "This was going to be a suprise but, I would like to do something for you."   
Krillen and 18 looked at each other. "What do you mean?"  
Marron smiled. "Well you told me that you never really went on a honeymoon so -here." She handed them two packets.  
"The Make Your Day Spa!" 18 said in suprise. "This is one of the most exclusive spas in the world."   
"Just a pinch from my winnings at the tournament." Marron said. "Reservations are in two days and it is a four week stay."  
"Stuff like this has to be done months in advance though." Krillen said. "How did you do this?"  
MArron shrugged. "I knew I'd win."  
"But what if you didn't?" Krillen asked. "You'd be in serious dept-"  
"Dad-dy!" she said. "I am a big girl now. I knew I'd win because I wouldn't let myself lose. So pack up because I got the delux deal."  
  
Later that day Marron trained on an island a few miles away from Kame House. All she needed was to unwind for a while. She streached her body into the yoga possition called the cobra. Then she forced her body into a full lotus. Marron loved her body. The way how her musculse did what she comanded them to. How she was able to surpass any obstical as long as she pictured it in her mind.   
Her arms shook and she twisted into the water bird. NOw that she had occomplished her goal she could rest in peace. Maybe she would train in secluion for the rest of her life. In calm serenity.   
"Doesn't that hurt?"  
Marron opened her yes to see and up-side-down Goten and Trunks. Why were they . . . oh yeah. She was doing her yoga.   
"Not really." she said calmly. She stayed in the position hopeing they'd get the hint and leave.   
They instead walked up to her and Goten looked at her odd shape. He scratched his head and rose one eyebrow. "That's got to hurt."   
"No," she said feeling her temper rise. "It doesn't."  
Trunks poked her in the side where a peice of skin came out from under her jersy and she lost her balance. She fell over and glared at them.   
"Hey!" she said getting up and dusting off. "What are you two doing here and it better be good."  
Goten and Trunks looked at each other then back at her.   
"We challange you to a rematch." Trunks said nobely.  
"A battle to see who is the best fighter." Goten said.  
"Hello?" Marron said waving a hand in front of their faces. "We already did that. World Martial Arts Tournoment. Did I really hit you that hard, Baby Face?"  
The pair looked at one another again. They both nodded and faced back at her.   
Goten looked at her. "The tournament has rules that do not reach real fighting rules. We want a no time limit, no rings, knock out only."  
"Ok." Marron said raising a fist. She swung out and belted Trunks right in the nose.  
"Not now!" Goten yelled helping his friend up.  
"OW! That hurt." Trunks said covering his nose. He got up and drew his hand away only to find it smeared with blood. He pulled out a hankerchief and wipped at the blood.   
"When then?" Marron said almost in a board tone. She crossed her arms across her cheast.   
"In three weeks." Trunks said.   
"What do I get if I win?" Marron asked teased.  
"Uhhhhh . . . we hadn't thought of that." he said. "How about a dinner and a movie?"  
Marron glared icely at him. "How about I get my own gravity room?"  
Trunks looked at her. "But building one that can be adapted to your needs and power could take months."  
"I'm in no rush." she said. She reached up and straightened his tie. "Besides, I think a big strong sayjin genius like you can get it done sooner than that. Now what do you want?" she said huskily. Trunks turned a little red and studderd.  
"Well, um." he turned to Goten. The pair huddled up like a pair of football players and whispered lowly. They turned apart.   
"If one of us wins them you have to cut your hair, piggytail."   
"My hair?" Marron touched the tip of one of her tails. It was long and shiny strands of gold. She hadn't cut it in years and it was down to her back.  
"And you have to stop calling me Baby Face." Goten demaded.   
Marron smiled. "What ever you say, Lover Boys but that is two things. I only asked for one."  
"Fine," Trunks said. "you can have something else. That is if you win."  
"I'm sure I'll think of something." she purred.  
The boys blushed and looked down at their feet. "We'll see you in three weeks then." They took to the skies and flew away.   
  
Two days later Krillen and 18 said good-bye to their daughter. She gave Oolong and Roshi a round trip to the playboy mansion so it was just her and Umigame.   
Marron went out and bought some white paint and new curtians. Then she tackled her room repainting it and remodeling it. She packed up all of her old toys and clothes and donated them. Next she painted and hung up the new curtians and bed spred.   
As she was packing stuff she wanted to give away she ran across Usagi, the rabbit Goten and Trunks had given her. She smiled and put it on her lamp stand. It was so cute! She couldn't get rid of it. She looked around and sighed. She had started around mid morning and she was already done. Marron looked at her new clock and saw it was 1:05.   
She was wondering what to do when she got a call. 


	7. Chapter Six

"Moshi moshi," Marron said. "this is Marron."  
  
"Hi Marron! Or should I say Leather?" a female voice squeeled into the telephone.  
"Who is this?" Marron asked holding the phone a few inches away in case she squealed again.  
"This is Bra." the voice on the phone said. "I'm calling to ask if you want to come over. See, Pan is and moms springing for pizzas and dvds. I know we don't know each other very well but this would be a great way to start. You can even sleep over!"  
"Are you inviting me to a slumber party?" Marron asked slowly.  
"Yeah!" Bra said. "We can chat and pig out all night. Goten's gonna crash here to probobly. He gets so wasted on training with Trunks latly."  
"Really."  
"Huh?"  
"Nothing." Marron said quickly. "You're still not mad because I beat you?"  
Bra laughed. "That was ages ago."  
"Try three days."  
"Whatever." Bra said. "So are you comming?"  
Marron sighed. "Fine. Let me pack my things and I'll be right over."  
"Cool. Bye.*CLICK*"  
Marron hung up the phone and to her closet and started tossing clothes into a orange gym bag. She then went to the bathroom and packed her toothbrush, paste and deodrant and a small make-up case. Just in case she threw in her fighting outfit and fleww off threw the window.   
  
Capsule Corp. was easy to find. She hadn't been there since she was a kid but all of the large power levels basicaly came from the same spot. She could feel Vegeta at medium power and Trunks and Goten at full. Probobly sparing like Bra said. In the distance she could even make out Gohan and Piccolo way out at Korins. Sencing ones ki, or energy was good for sizing up enimies but also for locating your self.   
Since Marron had her scope up she felt something odd. Someone she never felt before. She paused in mid flight and looked around. Some dust came up from besides a river but she couldn't see who or what was doing it. It was no one she ever felt before, of that she was sure. She powered up a bit and flew closer. She wasn't scared, the power was so clean and pure it had to belong to someone good. It was large too! At least a super sayjin level 2!   
Marron floated so she was over the river and looked as the dust cleared to reveil a figure.   
Her breath caught a bit but she stood her ground. It was a tall handsome man older them Pan or Bra but still younger then herself. He had brown tanned skin wrapped over pure brawny muscle. His black hair stood up in a mow-hawk except for a strand that fell over his forehead. As soon as she noticed him he noticed her. He turned to her in a fighting stance then lowered his arms to his side.   
"Who are you?" he asked in a steady deep voice.   
"I'll ask you the same." she said crossing her arms under her breasts. "How are you so strong?"  
His eyes looked down to her feet that were levitated a foot off the water. "Seems we both have questions." he murmmered.   
Marron cocked one blonde eyebrow and she shrugged. "I am a fighter and recently won at the World Martial Arts Tounoment called the Budaki. I thought the world strongest were all there."  
"Forgive me then. I was busy watching an ill child of my village at the time." he said. "If not then I would have been there. So you are the Leather the papers are talking about." He looked her up and down and Marron supressed a shiver. "Your not what I expected."  
Marron lowered herself to the bank a good yard away from him. "I am Marron."  
"Uubu. It is a pleasure to meet the one who won this year. I was told it was . . . . one to remember." he said.   
"What did you mean by that?" she asked.   
"By what?"  
Marron rolled her eyes. "By that I am not what you expected."  
"Oh." Uubu said. He looked away. "A pretty girl."  
Marron had inherited her mothers quick temper and it was flaring by now. She raised her fists. "Don't beleive me then let's have a go."  
"I came out her to get in some peaceful training in." he said. "Not to fight blondes who should know better."  
"Well you're in for some blonde trouble, Chicken-hawk." Marron said.   
"Chicken-Hawk?" Uubus eyes glared at her. "Now wait right there-"  
Marron threw her first punch at his nose like she did to Trunks, but he moved his head easily to dodge it. She tried to knee him but he grasped it with both palms. In one swift movement he grabed the arms she tried to hit him with and twisted it behind her back. He crushed her back to his bare cheast and wrapped his other arm across her belly, pinning her.   
Marron twisted a bit but his grip tightened on her wrist. She gasped as she felt his hot breath on her ear.  
"Little girls who pick fights with wolves tend to be eaten without a trace." he whispered. Marrons heart beat faster and wondered what he would do. What he'd ~dare~ to do. His breath was so oddly warm on her neck she wondered if he planned on bitting her. She had been watching way to many late night horror flicks.   
Sudenly as he grabed her, he released her. Marron stepped away and rubbed her wrist and looked over her shoulder back at him. His back was turned and was breathing deeply like he just ran a few million miles.   
"I hope we meet again miss Blonde Trouble." He took off in the air and flew towards the sunset.   
  
That's all for right now. Tell me what you think and reveiw please! Also I don't really know who will end up with who yet. I'll figure it out when I get there. 


	8. Chapter Seven

Flash Back   
  
  
  
  
Marron landed on the grounds of Capsule Corp. and sure enough, Goten and Trunks were sparing out front. They were sweating and both had taken off their shirts. Marron watch, but not because of that, because they both were alot stronger powered up like this.   
"Marron!" Bra shouted running up to her. "Come on in. Pan just got here and we want to start the movies."  
"Uh, okey." she said following her into the main living room. "What did you all get?"  
"English Towers and The Beast with Five Fingers." she said sitting down on the couch. The room was covered in pillows around the main coffee table so she sat down on one. Across from her was Pan who already wore a flanel nightgown with matching bottoms.   
"Never heard of them." she said honestly. "Hi Pan."  
"Hey Marron. How are Krillen and 18?" Pan asked.  
"Great. I paid for them to go to the Make Your Day Spa." she said. "I got a call yesterday saying they were fine."   
Bra reached over and put in the movies and Pan passed the pocorn. the Beast with Five Fingers was an old black and white classic with Bella Lugosi. It was how a hand suposedly rose from its masters grave and started killing his heirs. The next one was even better. A love store about a woman driven mad with revenge for her cheating lover and locks herself in her tower never to see the day light again. When it ended the pizza arived and they sat around chatting about whatever drifted through their minds.  
"That girl reminded me of you." Pan said suprisingly.  
"How so?" Marron asked.  
"Well," she said setting down her soda. "She was obsessed with revenge like you are with Goten and Trunks. Only your not one of their lovers."  
"Yeah," Bra said. "Like when we first met in the locker room. You said you were entering the tournoment for revenge."  
"What do you have against them anyway?" Pan asked.   
Marron looked away. Outside she could still hear Goten and Trunks going at it. If she had to pick a certian point in time that pushed her over the edge, it would be the week before she turned ten.  
  
{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{FLASH BACK}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}  
  
A nine year old Marron walked between a thirteen year old Goten and a fourteen year old Trunks. They had promised to take her for ice cream after they were done sparing and Goten was a little cocky because he had won.  
"Yes," he said. "it's the old Son gene."  
"Is that the same gene that makes you dumb as a post?" Trunks asked picking up a menu.  
Goten glared at him and opened his mouth to comment, but a waiter seemed to materialize out of no where.  
"Hello." he said. "I am Jobe. May I help you?"  
Trunks rubbed his chin and read the menu over. "I guess I'll have fourteen scoops of bananna with cherries."  
"I'll have cherries too." Goten said. "But on two omega sundaes."  
"T-two?" the waiter stammered. "Sir, whole groups have choaked on one!"  
"Better add some hot fudge then." Goten said sitting back. "Makes it go down easier."  
The waiter sighed. "Dare I ask what the lady wants?"  
Marron smiled and blushed a bit. She had never been called a lady before. "I'll have one scoop of strawberry, please."  
"Marron, Marron, Marron." Trunks shook his head, "Such a disappointment."  
"Huh?"  
Goten smiled. "There are hundreds of flavors out ther and each time you get-"  
"One scoop of strawberry on a waffle cone." Trunks finnished in a dull naisal voice.  
"You need to seize the day." Goten said.  
"Full speed ahead."  
"Damn the torpedos!"  
"Charge!"  
"Alright!" Marron said just wanting them to shut up. "I'll have a root beer float with . . . . rocky road ice cream."  
The waiter nodded as he wrote it down. "I'll be back in a few minutes."  
As soon as he left Goten and Trunks grinned mischifly.  
"Root beer and rocky road?" Trunks asked.  
"Do you even have taste buds?" Goten asked.  
"Well," Trunks said. "she doesn't have a nose."  
Marron gasped.  
"What does that have to do with anything? Goten asked interested.  
"See taste and smells are connected." Trunks said going into his I'm-the-son-of-a-genius-mode. "It is a fact that if you can't smell or have damage to the naisal cavity then all food loses it's taste. Seeing as how Marron doesn't have a nose in the first place-"  
"I HAVE A NOSE!" she shouted. She held her head up high. "It's just dainty."  
Soon their ice cream came, Gotens on two carts, and they dug in. They talked for a while and Trunks even agreed to try some of her root beer rocky road. Then Goten told them hos Gohan and Videl were trying to have a baby.  
"I think it'd be good to have a nefew." Goten said. "I could show him all od my moves and technices."  
"Ah, another Son boy punching bag." Trunks grinned.  
"What if it's a girl?" Marron asked.  
Goten paused. "I didn't think of that. But it will probobly be a boy since their both fighters."  
"What does that mean?" she asked getting confused.   
"Well, Gokus a fighter and he had two boys and my dads a fighter and he had me. I guess strong fighters have strong boys."  
"What about my dad. He's strong." Marron pointed out. "AND had a girl."  
"Look Marron Krillen is really strong. Just strong for a human. Like Mr.Satan how he had Videl." Goten said.   
"My dad is alot stronger then Satan!" she said getting mad. "And my mom is the worlds strongest woman."  
"Only because shes an android." Trunks said. "Face it, no human is nearly as strong as a sayjin. Or a half sayjin for that matter. Humans are just weaker."  
Marron pushed away her glass. Her vision got blurry. She won't cry, she won't cry. "Humans are just as good as sayjins. Daddy and Tien and Yamcha are great fighters."  
"Sure they are." Trunks said. "But no way a dumb old human could even beat us."  
"Yeah." Goten said enthusiasticly. "Sayjins are the best and humans are weaklings." The boys high fived one another not seeing the tears run down her cheeks.   
Marron pushed away from the table and ran off. She was miles from home and didn't know the way because Goten flew her in on his back. She heard Trunks and Goten yell and chase after her so she turned the corner and sat on a trash can in an alley. She cried untill her tears dried and it started to get dark. She was lost and far from home and never wanted to see Goten and Trunks again.   
The sound of foot steps made her look up and she saw the sweet blue eyes of her mother.   
"Oh honey," 18 said running over and pulling her in her arms. "I was so worried. Goten and Trunks showed up saying you ran off. Why would you do that?"  
"I-I-"  
"Shhhhh." 18 said gently rocking her. "I'm just so releived your alright. If anything had happened to you-"  
"Mommy?" Marron asked in a quiet voice.  
"What, angel?"  
"I- I wanna be a fighter." Marron said in a rush. "I don't want to worry you any more. I'm so sorry." She started to cry again.  
"What? I'd worry about you always." 18 said.   
Marron sniffled. "I don't want to be a weakling anymore."  
  
  
  
Poor Marron. I'll put up the next chapter soon okey? Please review. 


	9. Chapter Eight

"Marron? Mar-ron!" Bra shouted in her ear.  
"Huh? Wha-?" Marron shook her head.   
"Ya kind of zoned out there for a minute." Pan said. "Are you okey? Was it something we said?"  
Marron forced a smile and turned around. "No. I just was . . thinking of something. Who's up for more popcorn?"  
  
The next day Marron arose and started off in her usual warm up excercises. Bra and Pan slept in late and she smirked down at them. Pan was curled up in a ball hugging a small beat up teddy bear and mummbling in her sleep. Bra crashed on the couch and was snoring rather loudly.   
Marron got dressed and went out side. Suprise suprise, Goten and Trunks were already up and working up a storm.   
"Come on Goten!" Trunks yelled. "Pick up your feet!"  
"Cut me some slack!" Goten panted. "We've got three weeks!"  
Marron walked up and sat in the grass, drawing her knees up to her cheast. She watched as Trunks punched and kicked at Goten as he dodged wildly. Goten wore his full blue and orange gi because of the cool morning air, but Trunks was just in some black shorts and white tank top.   
Trunks kicked at Gotens head and Goten grasped him by the ankel. He then twisted around and forced Trunks to the ground and pinned him.   
"OW! Knock it off jerk!"  
"Can-it pink head!" Goten countered. Marron covered her mouth and giggled. She had forgoten how funny those two could be.   
Trunks angled his head and finaly spotted her. "Hi Marron." he winced as Goten twisted his leg more to see her. "Caught us at a bad time."  
Goten let go and waved. "Morning Marron. How was the sleep over?"  
"Okey I guess. How come you are not using the gravity machine?" she asked.  
"See," Trunks said getting up. "dad's in the one in the basment and he's not fun to share with. He turns it up to twice as much as I'm used to. Also training outside lets us get used to the traction on the ground and proper air resistance."  
"Mind if I use the spare room since you're not?" she asked looking to the round structure on the lawn.  
"Sure." trunks said. "Just don't go nuts. Those old models tend to blow under too much pressure."  
Marron turned and walked over to it. "Well when you build mine make sure that doesn't happen." she said slyly.  
  
Marron gasped in the thick humid air. The pressure was intense and increased with every breath. The nearby computer beeped.   
"INCREASING GRAVITY 10+" it said. The gravity changed to 410xeg(times earths gravity.)  
Marron groaned and looked out one of the little round windows. The sun was setting and that ment she had been in there all day! Pan and Bra knocked earlier a few times and she told them thanks for inviting her and went back to training. That must have been hours ago.  
Where does the time go? she mused as she went over and turned off the machine. She was drenched in sweat and badly needed a shower. Maybe Bulma would let her use theirs before heading home.  
She opened the heavy metal door and inhailed the sweet freash air. She hopped down and walked inside. In side the front door she opened her gym bag and pulled out a towel to wipe her face and arms off.   
"Bra?" she called walking in. "Sorry I took so long but I really needed a good work out."  
She got no answer and went into the living room. Marron stopped as she saw Goten sitting alone on the couch slumped over. He sighed miseralbly.  
Marron went over and leaned over the back of the couch. "Hey, baby face. What's the matter?"  
"Huh? Oh hi Marron." he said. "Nothing. Just watching some tv."  
Marron looked up and saw the black screen of the television. "O-key." She glanced back at him and saw he was staring dully at the floor. So jumped over the back of the sofa and landed next to him. "Where is everyone?"  
"Umm, Pan went home, Bra's upstairs studying and Trunks is on yet another date." Goten said. He reached for the remote. "Maybe an Elvis movie's on." Marron slapped the remote out of his hand.   
"Ouch! what was that for?" he demanded.  
"Why aren't you out on a date? When was the last time you went out period?" she asked standing up and putting her hands on her hips.   
"Uhhhh . . . I've been training." he blushed.  
She laughed at his goofy grin. "Alright, I haven't been out for a while either. So how about you and me go look for a party or something? Maybe I can help you find a girl so you don't have sit around here so depressed."  
"Well okey." he said cheering up. "And I can help you get a guy. I know some guys."  
Marron shrugged. "Okey. But I need to fly home and get some clean clothes." She motioned to her sweaty outfit.   
"Bra can loan you some. She has more then some department stores." Goten said.   
"Okey. Be back in fifteen minutes." she said walking to the stares. Bras room was at the top and had a lacey place with 'Bra' on it. She knocked on the door and walked in. "Bra?"  
Bra sat with her back to her at a small desk. She was typing away at it and then shut it. "Hey Marron." Bra said spinnning around. She took off a pair of red frame glasses. "What's up?"  
"Hey, sorry I spent all day training-" she started.  
"No problem." Bra said. "Pan told me of the whole bet. It's cool."  
"How did you know?"  
Bra smiled. "Goten told Chichi. Chichi told Goku. Goku told Gohan. Gohan told Videl. Videl told Pan."  
Marron shrugged. "Oh well. Um, Goten and I are going out for the night and I need some new clothes. Can you loan me some?"  
Bras eyes brightened. "You and Goten?! Let's see what I have!" She jumped up and opened her closet. The racks moved around automaticly and she started pulling out clothes. "Hmm, with your skin tone and coloring I'm thinking green or red. But not together- no need to look like a christmas tree."  
"Okey." Marron said not knowing a thing about fashion. "I'm going to take a quick shower if it's okey with you, and you can pick out something."  
"Sure, sure." Bra said waving to the bathroom. "Help yourself. Mmm. this skirt would look great on you."  
By time Marron came out of the shower, clean and smelling of lavender shampoo, Bra was still going through her closet. Most of it though was spread across the floor and bed.   
"Aha!" Bra said triumphantly. "This skirt with these shoes and this top!"  
Marron looked at the clothes. The top was a long sleeved brown tight top with white and tan spirals. The shoes were black knee high boot and the skirt was mid thigh brown. She grabed them and tugged then on while Bra put her hair up in pig tail braids. She put on some quick lipgloss and mascara and stepped back to look in the mirror.  
"Damn you look good." Bra said admireing her good work.  
Marron nodded. She looked fantastic. She spun a bit and grinned. "I can't wait to get out tonite. It's been ages."  
"17 never let you go out?" Bra asked sitting down on her bed.   
"No." Marron said. "He said I could go out, he even encouraged me to, but I was just a skinny under developed kid then. I got so wrapped up in my training I guess I didn't really want to go out anymore."  
"Well Goten will be lucky if he can for a single sentence when he sees you." Bra said.   
Marron smiled. "Alright well I better get going."  
"I want details later." Bra said. "It's not very often Goten goes out on a date with someone I know."  
Marron froze. A chill ran up her spin. Her eyes narrowed and she turned slowly back around. "This is not a date." She said slowly. "Goten is not my date."  
Bra staggered back at Marron sudden modd swing. "O-okey."  
Marron turned, slammed the door and went down the stairs still fumming. How could Bra even think Goten was he type? He's so- so - so dumb!  
Goten let out a low whistel. "Wow. You look heavenly." Marron paused on the stair case and looked at him. He wore black slacks and a green Hawian t-shirt with a tiger. He grinned that classic son smile.   
Marron looked away hoping she wasn't blushing. "Thanks. Er- you look good too." She wished he'd stop smiling like that.  
Goten walked up and smiled down at her. For the first time Marron really notice how tall he was, he was at least a foot taller then her.  
"So where to?" he asked.  
Marron grabed him by the arm getting over her shyness and dragged him to the door. "Where ever 


	10. Chapter Nine

Sorry on the delay but my nefews came to visit and my aunt went to Jamecia to get married. Oy! What a week it's been! Here you go.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
His lips moved like rain on her cheeks, neck and shoulder. Adrenaline ran through her. Nothing was going to stop her as long as she knew that he wanted her as bad as she wanted him. The pasion between them was too strong.  
He stepped back and undid her pink fluffy robe. It fell to the floor and his mouth quirked up when he saw she wore nothing underneath.  
"I love the feel of you." he whispered in the dark. He placed one hand on her naked hip.   
She kissed him again harder this time, and his shirt seemed to disappear at her touch.He hands slipped oover the firm skin of his powerful cheast and down to his belly. She undid his belt and lowered his zipper. When her fingers wrapped around him he stopped breathing for a few seconds. She put her hands beneath the waistband of his trousers and pushed them down so they hit the floor at his feet.  
"Marron." he gasped. He stepped out of his pants and grabed her by the shoulders. He pushed her back onto the white bedspread and fell on top of her. She circled her fingers around his muscular upper arms. She kissed his along his collar bone and he let out a rich moan. He shuddered and tore away the blanket under then. He tossed it off to the side and it landed in the darkness outside the bed. Nothing exsisted beyond what was happening in the bed.  
"I want you so much!" she cried.  
He smiled above her. "Do you really?" he asked lowering his hand onto the curve of her thigh. He lifted it up onto her hip where he moved his thumb in slow circles. He kissed her gently and eased one hand between her legs.   
He kissed and bit on her breasts and Marron writhed in pleasure. She had never felt this way before. What was happening to her? She wanted to cry out his name but held it back. Along with the urge to tell him she loved him. But when he slipped one finger into her, it escaped.  
"Uub!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Marron sat right up in bed panting. Her skin was all sweaty and her hands wouldn't stop shaking. Did she just have a sex dream about UUB?!?  
No, she thought. It couldn't have been him. She just met him. She kicked the tangeld covers off and walked to the bathroom. Marron hit the light and ran the water in the sink. She splashed her face and looked in the mirror.   
Okey, she met Uub two days ago and that was for like, what, five-ten minutes tops. Then she flew to Bras for the sleep over, then trained in their gravity room, then went out with Goten.  
Goten. Shit.  
Marron leaned back against the door frame. How could she have allowed him to kiss her? He was Goten, the goofy boy who shoved bugs in her face to make her scream. The boy who she fought in the World Martial Arts Tournoment and would fight again in less than than three weeks. He was NOT what she needed in a boyfriend. What was she thinking? She didn't even want a boyfriend.  
Marrons eyes rolled to her new bedside clock. 4:00 am. She might as well shower and get dressed.   
  
  
Over the next few days Marron worked in her basic training and preperation for the fight. She got a postcard from Roshi and Oolong from the Playboy manshion. They were having a great time and said they have suviners for her when they got back. She was in the middle of making a salad for her and Umigame ( the sea turtle) when Bra and Pan burst through the front door laughing.  
"What are you two doing here?" she asked putting down the knife.   
Pan gasped for air between giggles. "Trunks-we-heeheehee-found his-- MELTER!"  
"His what?"  
"His Melt them letter." Bra explained. "This corny love letter he gives to every girl he dates since he was in high school." She pulled out a folded peice of line paper. "He was telling Goten how it's garunteed to melt any girl who reads it."  
"He left it for Goten in his gym bag," Pan said. "so we sneeked a peek at it."  
"You've got to read it." Bra said handing it to her. Marron took it.  
"Ah, ah, ah," Umigame said waving a flipper. "It is not right to read others personal thoughts."  
"Well since so many girls have already seen it . . . I'm sure he won't mind." Marron said reading it.   
  
  
These lips that I've tasted  
Grow sweeter still.  
How I long to hold you  
In my arms untill-  
  
Untill the skys are black  
And the angels cry.  
When the earth shakes  
And my demons die.  
  
I have so many fears to tell  
And haven't trusted a one.  
But you, oh you make me feel safe  
To tell of what I've done.  
  
It is said angels have wings  
To protect their loves  
I will embrace you with these wings  
Untill my love is done.  
  
-Trunks Vejita Breifs  
  
  
"Lame huh?" Bra said snatching it back.  
Marron reached out and pulled it back. "I'm giving this back to him."  
"What!!" both Pan and Bra cried.  
"This is privite! Don't you see? Trunks may be a dog for passing it around to lead a girl on, but it is still deep." Marron put it in her pocket.  
"You're right." Pan said. "Can I at least photocopy it first?"  
Bra shoved her. "Please. You've been reading it over and over again since you first found it."  
Pan blushed. "So!"  
Marron shook her head and bent to give Umigame a bowl of salad. He smiled at her as if to say, you did the right thing. But she didn't do it for him. She did it for Trunks. She always saw him as a womenizer and a jerk, but to write something like that was amazing. Maybe she misjudged him.  
"Anywho," Bra said stepping away from a very angery Pan. "we all are meeting out by the beach tomorrow and want you to come. Goten will be there and I want details on what happened. I've been pacient enough!"  
"Alright," marron said. "tomorrow. I can give Trunks his letter back then."  
  
  
  
  
  
Help me! I don't know who goes with Marron! Any suggestion is good! Please review! 


	11. Chapter Ten

Okey not many of you liked the last chapter but trust me it has something to do with the plot later (also for those who like irony). Here is the next part I hope you like it!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Marron looked at herself in the full length mirror of her bedroom. She was to meet everyone at the northside beach in a hour. She wore a one peice swimsuit that tied around the neck and was red with white poka-dots on it. Her hair was up in her usual pigtails but she added two large red ribbons.   
She turned around and noted the scars on her shoulders, legs and back. 17 sure had trained her hard.  
  
{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{FLASH BACK}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}  
  
A brown booted foot came slamming down onto Marrons face. She cried out and was falling through the air. By time she landed she skidded back a few yards on jagged rocks. She felt more then heared the back of her shirt rip and the rocks cut into her back.  
the pain spread across her face and she sniffeled. She had insisted on training so high up in the air today and now she could barely move. I am so dumb, Marron thought.  
A shadow covered her face suddenly and came a soft chuckle. A shadow with ice blue eyes. "I think that's enough for today." it said.  
When she came to again she was laying on her belly on a soft bed. A cool rag was gentely being dabbed on her back and legs. She turned her head and forced a smile. "Hi uncle 17."  
He sat next to the bed on an old wooden chair. He smiled breifly at her then rang out the bloody rag. "I told you, you are not ready for air battles."  
"But I'm a faster flyer then you!" she pointed out.  
"And you're also human." he said. "You need to use the energy you waste on flying for strength. That way there is more power in your attacks. Also not every fighter you encounter will fight in the air."  
Marron rested her chin on her folded arms. "Alright." she mummbled.  
  
{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{END FLASH BACK}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}  
  
Marron shook her head and turned away from the mirror. She slipped on her yelloe sandals and grabed a beach bag with a towel and suntan lotion in it. She should get going if she wanted to meet then on time and still be able to give Trunks his stupid poem back. Something more to tease him about. She couldn't wait.  
The northside beach was directly ten miled west of Capsule Corp. soif she headed there first she could see if Bra was alreadt gone.  
  
"*FISSSBOOOOM!!!*"  
  
Marron flew right into a cloud of dust that seemed to appear in the middle of nowhere. She coughed and hacked trying to shoo the dust away with her hands.   
"Not the best of days for a flight." a voice called.   
She glared down getting ready to blast whoever was down there, but froze. Her scowle deepened and landed next to a familiar river and fighter.   
"Well, well, well," she said crossing her arms in front of her cheast. "We meet again Uub."  
The tall mowhawked warrior smiled softly. "What are you doing way out here again? I nearly hit you with one of my blasts." He looked at her swimsuit. "New gi?"  
"No." she growled. "I'm on my way to go swimming with some friends."  
He shrugged and knelt by the river scooping up some water to splash in his hot face. He didn't even notice when she walked over and sat on the bank next to him. She dipped her toes in the water. She looked around. It really was a nice place. Green forest thyat came right up to the edge of the desert and a relaxing stream straight in the middle.  
"Why do you train out here?" she asked before thinking.  
Uub looked up and shrugged. "Well my village is small and right over those hills." He pointed to the east mountians. Marron remembered Oolongs home village was out that way too.  
"Since I do not wish to disrupt my family and friends," he continued. "I come way out here."  
"So who trained you?" she asked.  
"Well, my dad at first then I went on my own." he said. "But ten years ago I met a great martial arts master and he trained me for a while. Now may I ask you a few things?"  
"Shoot."  
Uub looked down at the water with a seriousness to his face. "Who are you? Who trained you? I know I haven't met you before, I would have remembered. I feel your ki and energy and can tell you are very strong, but also human. I don't understand."  
Marron smiled at him, a genuine smile. "My name is Marron and I've spent the last ten years working with my uncle. Now I live with two wonderful parents and some close friends. Yes I am human, but hey, so are you." She would leave out the part that her mom and uncle were androids from what happened with Cell. Everyone on earth thought Mr.Satan beat Cell so there was no way how Uub could know the truth. But how did he get so strong. No one mentioned anyone having another kid. Just Pan and Bra.   
Marron stood up. "Come with me."  
"What?"  
"I want you to meet some friends. Plus you've been training all day I bet and you could use a swim break." she answered. "Also we can talk more and maybe spar a little."  
That made him smile. He stood up. "Alright. Lead the way."  
  
Half hour later the two of them were closing in on the beach. It was public and would have some other people there so they landed behind the changing rooms. She looked around and saw Bra and Pan laying out a blanket with food while Trunks and Goten drooled nearby. At the food of the other girls on the beach was anyones guess.  
"Yo guys!" Theres' someone I want you to meet!" she yelled running up half dragging Uub.  
Bra was the first to look up and she smiled. "Uub-chan!"  
Marron stopped as Trunks, Pan, Bra and Goten surrounded them. Bra wrapped her arms around Uub and gave him a kiss on the cheek.   
"It's been awhile." she said. "Where did you find him Marron? Training?"  
"You know each other?" Marron and Uub asked one another at once.  
"Yes." Pan said. "Grampa Goku trained Uub for a while."  
"He did?" Marron said suprised. "Wait a minute. How do you know him?"  
Goten smiled looping his arm over her shoulder. She suddenly remembered that kiss he gave her on their date and shivered. "We met at the World Martial Arts tournoment. The one before you came back."  
"So who are you?" Uub asked Marron. "Whos' child?"  
"Krillen and 18s!" Bra said excitedly. "This is so cool! All of us together!"  
Marron started to get dizzy and pulled away from Goten. She grabed Trunks by the arm remembering. "Come on you. We need to talk." She lead him a good distance away before digging into her bag and handing him the letter.   
Trunks calmly opened it and his entire face went red seeing what it was. "Marron- I can explain this- see- where did you get it?"  
Marron laughed. "Relax. Pan and Bra took it and showed it to me."  
"Pan saw this!!!" he screamed going redder then pail.  
"Yeah," Marron sighed. "They would probobly have photo copied it and posted it all over the place but I thought you might like it back. You okey?"  
"Pan read this?" he repeated.   
Marron looked in his face and grinned. "Don't tell me- you and Pan?!"  
"Shhhh!!!" he said looking panicly over his shoulder. "She's just a friend."  
"Gee Trunks I never knew you were into younger women." Marron teased.   
Trunks blushed more making a fist. "Don't you tell anyone, MORON, or I'll-"  
"Chill out." Marron said patting him on the shoulder. "I won't tell. Unless you piss me off." She looked over to the other four. Goten was pigging out and Pan and Bra was laughing with Uub at something. "So what's the deal with Uub? Is he related to anyone I know?"  
"Nope." Trunks said calming down. "Didn't anyone tell you?"  
"Tell me what?" she asked.  
"Uub is the reincarnation of Majin Buu." he said casually.  
Marrons eyes widdened. "WHAT! That monster!" She remembered the pink skinned creature who killed everyone on earth and tourchered those who remained. He killed her friends and family right before her eyes. He even killed her when she was just a child!  
"It's no big deal." Trunks said. "He is really strong but nice too. He has only a few memories of his past life and has been trying to redeem himself. A really cool guy."  
Marron sighed. "Well I guess if my mom can be given a second chance so can he. Not to mention your father."  
trunks grinned. "That's the spirit." They turned and started walking back. "So I heard you and Goten went out. How was it?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okey too me a while so I hope you like it. Please review! 


	12. Chapter Eleven

The entire day at the beach was a change from Marrons normal life. Back when she trained with 17 during this time she'd be practicing drills not getting a tan. The six of them played a game of vallyball, boys against girls, and Bra, Pan and Marron won. Uub really was a nice guy. He listened to Trunks jokes and rubbed lotion on Pans back after racing Marron in a swim. Everything was going great untill Bra brought up the subject of her date.  
"How was it." Bra asked. "Dish girl. Where did you go? What did you do? Did you two kiss at least?"  
"Does the word private mean anything to you?" Marron asked getting annoyed.  
"Privacy and personal are words the Breifs women don't know." Pan said punching Bra in the arm. "Besides, he is my uncle."  
Marron sighed giving in. "We went dancing and clubbing. I had a few drinks and then he took me home."  
"And?"  
"And what?" Marron said. "That is it."  
"LIAR!" Bra shouted. "I can smell it when someones holding back details. Did you two sleep together?"  
"No! We only kisseed!" Marron bluted out. She covered her mouth. Pan and Bra grinned.  
"I'm going to have you as an aunt!" Pan said hugging Marron. "This rocks!"  
"What- no- I mean, it was a few pecks." Marron tried to explain. "Just a good night kiss. That's all! He took me home and we had a few drinks like I said and he kissed me. It's Goten for crying out loud."  
"So are you saying my uncle isn't good enough for you?!" Pan demanded. "Hmmm miss natural blonde?"  
"I-I-I-I-" Marron stammered.   
Goten then chose this moment to walk over and plop down next to them. "Hey girls. Uub and Trunks are arm wreastleing. I play winner. Wanna watch?"  
"No thanks." Bra said. "We are trying to decifer what happened on your and Marrons date."  
Goten looked at Marron to Bra. He slipped his arm over Marrons shoulders and smiled. "What's there to know? Me and Marron are an item now. Do you two have a problem with that?"  
"YES!" Marron shouted. All three of them looked at her. Marron glanced at them then stood up. She mummbled about needing to use the restroom and darted off. She ran into the girls room and leaned against the sink. How did this happen? she asked herself. One day she was plotting revenge on Goten and now he and her are an item? No she wouldn't have it. She'd walk out and tell him it was a nice outting but he isn't her type. Too dumb and innocent. Too kind and goofy. Too stupid. Then why was the idea of telling him this making her hurt all up and down he cheast?  
"Marron?" Goten asked poking his head in the door.   
"Goten! This is the ladies room! Out out out!" she said in a hiss.  
Goten looked around seeing no one else there and stepped in. "Nothing I haven't seen before, if you recall a certian tournoment misshab." He walked in carefully avoiding the tampon machine and up to her. "What's wrong? Did I say something to upset you? Was it Bra? It was Bra, right?"  
"No." Marron said crossing her arms in front of her cheast and glarring at him. "It was you!"  
"Huh?" he said looking down at her. "What?"  
She pushed away from the sink and walked past him. "Look the other night was fun, but that was it. Fun. A night to goof off and nothing else. That kiss didn't mean as much to me as it did to you." She peered over and saw he wasn't moving so she continued. "I am going to beat you and Trunks in another lame battle you challanged me to in two weeks. Then I might go and train in seculion with my uncle again or just train at Kame house- I haven't decided. But I do know that my plans doesn't include you. So shoo, go find a nice girl who you might acctually have a chance with. Go on, shoo." She waved her hand at him.  
Goten just stood there looking blankly at her. Then he talked slowly in a tone she never heard him speak before. "I know I'm not smart." he said suprising her. "Gohan was the smart one. I also know I am not nearly as stronge as my dad. He's able to beat any obstical that gets in his way." He paused and then looked right into her blue eyes. "But I know that kiss DID mean something to you. Quit acting like such an ice queen bitch and admit that much!" He stomped over to her and pulled her into his arms.   
Marron stiffened and then he pressed his lips hard onto her mouth. His mouth moved skillfully over hers. This wasn't like his other kisses. This one demanded a response. She let out a wimper not of protest, but not acceptance either. Gotens hands moved along her bare back and held her firmly in place.   
He opened her mouth and encircled her lips with his tounge. Then he pulled his head away and lowered his wet lips on her throat. He moved down kissing and suckeling the nap and her shoulder softly. Marrons body shook with a feeling she never felt before. Not in the ring, or durring a spar or any dream she could have imagined. This was real passion. He groaned her name. "Marron." Goten let go and pushed her away. She stummbled back and bumped into the wall, cracking it.  
His cheast heaved up and down as he catched his breath. "I'm sorry. But I needed to do that. I might have treated you terrible as a kid but we are both older now. If you had given me the chance I might have even been able to thaw you out and make you happy." He turned and walked out the door.  
Marron stood looking at the closed door and blinked. What happened? You screwed up, that's what happened. a voice in her head scolded her. You had a great guy who would make you happy and even try to protect you and YOU pushed him away. Great move, blondy.   
"Goten!" she shouted running outside at full speed. Little did she know Goten had only walked out a few feet and she tackled him onto the sand. She flipped him over and kissed him fircer then he ever felt. By time she pulled away Trunks, Uub, Pan, Bra and a few passerbys had stopped to look down at them.   
"I take it you made up?" Trunks asked grinning down at the tangled couple.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
  
Later that night after everyone went there seperate ways Marron flew over to Bras to have a quick chat. She needed to tell someone about the dream she had before it killed her. Bra may have a big mouth but knew Marron would beat the crap out of her if she told.   
Marron went upstairs and rapped on Bras door. She realized then that she'd been going to the blue haired half sayjin alot for advice.  
"Come in!" Bra called.  
Marron walked in and saw her standing in front of a full length mirror holding up a red dress. Bra smiled at her and tossed the dress on the bed where more dresses lay.  
"What's with all the outfits?" Marron asked.  
"Moms having a charity auction Tuesday. I have to go as rep. for C.C." Bra said. "What's up? Need help picking an outfit for you and Gotens first official date tomorrow?"  
"No. But-" Marron stopped. She turned and closed the door. "Bra I need to tell you something but you have to promise never to tell Goten." she whispered.  
Bra grew serious and nodded. "Sure girl. Is it that bad?"  
Marron ran her fingers through her pigtail tips, tugging on them. "Maybe. You know how me and Goten went out- totaly platonic at first. Well we've moved on from that."  
"Well duh!" Bra smiled. "I saw him checking your mouth for cavities with his tounge before we left the beach."  
Marron growled at her. "Anyway," she said wanting to get to the point. "That night I had a dream."  
"What about?" Bra asked sitting on the bed and tucking her feet under her.  
Marron felt her cheeks grow red remembering. "Er- ah- see, I had just met Uub- for like five minutes. Nothing physical!- well a little. But not that type of physical! Like the type that was in the dream."  
Bra halted her with a wave of her hand. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! What does Uub have todo with this?"  
"The dream was about Uub."  
"Big deal." Bra shrugged. "So you had a dream . . . . . . oh one of those *dreams*."  
"Yes a *dream*." Marron sighed. "It happend the night Goten first kissed me. Maybe it was something in the drinks. Normaly this wouldn't upset me but now that I am in a serious relationship I don't want anything to ruin it."  
Suddenly Bra burst out laughing. She giggled insanely untill tears filled her eyes and she gripped her sides from the pain. "No wonder you had a sex dream!"  
"Shhhh! Keep it down!" Marron said.  
"I'm sorry." Bra chuckled. "I really am but don't you think it's odd that the first time you kiss Goten you had a sex dream? Let me ask you this, that was your first real kiss right?"  
Marron blushed again. "Yes. I was in the mountians for the past ten years for Kamis sake."  
"Well you cut your first sexual experiance short that night." Bra said. "So the dream was a result of sexual frustration. Pent up energy."  
"Okey, that makes sence." Marron said nodding. "But why Uub?"  
"How the hell should I know?" Bra said. "Trunks used to dream of marrying a jar of bannana baby food. The sub-consious is weird."  
"Yeah." Marron said feeling much better. "You're right. I just hope Goten never finds out." 


	13. Chapter Twelve

GOTEN FINDS OUT!  
  
  
  
"Marron? Marron!" Goten said reaching across the table to grab Marrons hand.  
Marron looked up. "Hm? What is it baby face?"  
Goten grinned. Tonight he wore his purple hawian t-shirt with golden birds on it. "I'm begining to like that nickname. You've barely touched your dinner."  
"I'm not that hungery." Marron lied. The truth was that she was to fight Goten and Trunks the day after tomorrow and didn't want to weigh herself down. She looked around the mexican resturant/club Goten had taken her to tonight. It waswildly decorated in colored lights and streamers. A live salsa band played rappidly in the corner as couples danced on the floor.  
One such couple was Trunks and Pan and Bra with some unknown guy.  
"This place is great, Goten." she said. "It's sweet that you can be so cool even though we are to fight soon."  
"Ah, let's not think about that." Goten said. Trunks walked up laughing and sweating.  
"Come on pigtails. Let's dance!" Trunks said.  
"I've never salsa before." Marron admited.  
Trunks spun over and took her hand. "You are in luck. It just so happens that I am a salsa master."  
"You know eating your wieght in it doesn't count." she teased.   
"Come on. Please?"  
Marron looked at his fine tailored blue shirt. "Then teach me o master."  
  
Later that night the five of them all stumbled into Gotens apartment, laughing about the fun they had.  
"That tramp in the blue dress was all over you Trunk." Bra said.  
"She wasn't a tramp." Trunks argued. "Alesia- Allyson, er- Alice just happens to have good taste in men."  
"Yeah right." Marron said. "I thought she was going to unhinge her jaw and swallow you whole."  
Goten wrapped his arms around Marron from behind. "How did you like your first lesson with Trunks?" he whispered in her ear drawing her to him.  
"Very much." she said. "You all made everything perfect."  
"Hey love birds!" Trunks shouted. "What do you want to do tomorrow night?"  
"Where ever it is, let's invite Uub!" Pan said. "I've really been wanting to see him again. Grampa always told me how great he was. Maybe we can spar."  
"Yeah," Bra said. "get in some last minute training before Marron beats you up."  
"Hey!" both Goten and Trunks protested.  
The girls laughed and sat down on the black couch and took up all the room.   
"Uub does really seem cool though." Pan said. "His power was high too. I'll bet he's as stronge as a super sayjin. what do you think of him Marron?"  
Marron caught a quick look from Bra. "He's okey. A little alone but nice."  
"Good body too." Bra said.  
Trunks rolled his eyes. "You girls just like him because you don't know him."  
"Yeah," Goten said. "He has that whole Mr.Mysterious look to him. Tall dark and unknown stuff."  
"Well I don't know." Pan said. "Marron doesn't think that."  
Marron stiffened and looked at Bra who turned pale. She elbowed Pan in the ribs. "Pan!" Bra whispered harshly.  
"You told her!" Marron said cornering Bra in the side of the sofa.   
"Told who what?" Goten asked walking up behind Marron on the couch.  
"Nothing!" Pan, Bra and MArron all said as one.  
Trunks and Goten looked at one another, then at the girls. Trunks seemed to have an odd glint in his eyes. "Whatever. Keep your secrets." he said. "I mean I have alot of my own too. Say bra- remember that night of your junior prom when you and Richard went to-"  
"Trunks!" Bra shouted trying to stop him.   
"The lake and skinny dipped. But he got bit by a turtle and you had to drive him to the hospital?" he finnished.  
Bra screamed and Pan had to hold her back. Bra blew her bangs out of her face. "Okey. You want to play that way huh? Marron, one night Trunks and Goten dressed up in mom clothes and make-up!"  
Marron giggled and went into a full out laugh. She looked at Goten and Trunks. "I can definetly picture you in high heels, Trunks."  
trunks went red from anger and embarassment. "Oh yeah. Remember that pie my mom had me drop off at your house for your sixth birthday?"  
Marron nodded.  
"It was mushed up worms and bugs, Goten found. We ate the real one."   
Marron gasped. "Daddy ate half of that!"  
Trunks laughed and Goten covered his mouth from snickering. Marron stood up and put her hands on her hips.   
"Say Trunks remember when you got caught steeling cakes from Chichis kitchen and you never knew who turned you in? It was me." Marron said.  
"What! I had to clean floors for a month because of that!" Trunks said. "Well-er- Goten used to eat toenails!"  
"Trunks!" Goten said turning and yelling at his friend. "I was five! What'd I do to you?"  
"Nothing." Trunks said. "I just want Marron to remember that next time she kisses you."  
"You want to let out secrets?" Goten said glaring at Trunks. "At least I didn't have a crush on Videl!"  
"WHAT!" Pan said jumping up. "You had a crush on my mom?!?!"  
Trunks backed away. "See- you weren't born yet. And I was like only nine! Gohan and her hung out alot so I saw her alot. She,er, was different. Just a childhood thing I swear."  
Marron laughed as Pan approched Trunks. "All this time I thought you had a thing for younger women, Trunks. Not older ones."  
Pan and Trunks turned to her going pink. Everyone teased them, wondering if the pair would ever be a couple.   
"At least-" Pan said going redder by the second. "at least I didn't have a sex dream about Uub!"  
The room gasped.  
Goten turned to Marron wide eyed. "Marron? D-did you . . . .?"  
Marron looked away and slowly walked up to him. "Goten, baby face, it was before we were a couple."  
"You did, didn't you." he said pulling away.  
"Let's talk about this on the balcony." Marron suggested noticing the others still staring at them.   
"No!" Goten said. "We talk here and now." She had never seen him so angery before. "When we haven't even yet . . . . Why? When was it? Was it the day after we all met at the beach? Well! When!"  
"Goten," Marron said trying to touch his face. "It was a dream. That's all. I probobly had it because he was so much stronger then you at the river." The moment the words left her lips she wished them back.  
That dropped like a bomb on him. He was about to say something when he saw everyone standing around listening to everything. He turned and grabed his coat off the hook and left.  
After a few minutes of silence Bra got up and put a hand on Marron shoulder. "Mar-"  
"Get out!" Marron shouted.   
Bra jumped back and nodded. She and Pan slowly walked out the door so it was just her and Trunks.   
"You too." Marron said.  
Trunks walked around so he faced her. "Marron-"  
  
  
  
  
  
More soon! I'm thinking about making this an on going fic. what do you think?   
Review please! 


	14. Chapter Thirteen

"Marron-" Trunks started.  
"Leave Trunks!" Marron said clenching her fists. The last thing she needed now was him to give his words of wisdom and make her feel worse.  
Trunks walked around and sighed. "Goten loves you, you know."  
Marron stilled. That was not what she had expected for him to say. Trunks ran one hand through his lavender hair and looked down at the floor of Gotens apartment.   
"I know because he told me." Trunks said. "Goten is a bit dumb sure but he was dead serious when he told me. I've never seen him like this! Instead of fighting he sits around like a love sick puppy when your gone and when you are around he's even goofyer!" He shook his head. "I don't get it. One day you fall right back into his life and turn his world up side down, the next he's wanting to fight you to prove the Tournoment was a fluke. Next he is kissing you and-" He stopped.  
Marron waited for him to finnish. When he didn't she looked at him. "And?" she asked.  
"And now you hurt him." Trunks said.  
"Listen here," Marron said stomping over to him. "That damn dream was not on purpose. And you can bet I'll strangel Pan when I see her next. But one thing I should tell you, Trunks Breifs, is that I love him too!" Marron gasped and froze with her mouth still hanging open.  
Trunks grinned big and looked down at her. "I knew it!"  
Marron looked down. She did love him. It had just taken so long for her to get past her idiotic plans for embarassing him. Since she was a child Trunks and Goten may have picked on her, teased her, and humiliated her. But they both were in a weird way her friends.   
  
{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{FLASH BACK}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}  
  
"Does it hurt?" Goten asked kneeling besides a six year old Marron. She had fallen down trying to keep up with Trunks and Goten. "Are you in a lot of pain, little Marron?"  
Marron sniffed. "No.' she said even as tears came down her face.  
Goten looked around. "Look I'll carry you from now on so you won't fall behind."  
Marron looked up at her pint sized savior. "Okey." she giggled.   
Trunks popped his head through some branches. "What's the hold up?"  
"Marron fell." Goten said croutching on his knees so Marron could climb on his back.   
Trunks face fell for a second. "Are you okey? Do you need a doctor? Anything broken?"  
"I'm okey." Marron said wrapping her tiny arms around Gotens neck.  
Trunks let out a whoosh of releif. "Good. Come on, with Goten carrying you we can make it to the top of the cliffs in no time. Then we can eat."  
"Food yum!" Goten said grinning. Marron laughed on his back.  
"You'll love the sunset up there Marron." Trunks said smiling. "It's real pretty."  
  
{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{END FLASH BACK}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}  
  
~Does it hurt?~  
  
I'm fine now, Marron thought. She looked at Trunks and gave him a teary smile. "I'm going to sleep here tonight in case he comes back. If you see him-"  
"I'll tell him you're here." Trunks said.   
Marron nodded and walked up to him. She wrapped her arms around the half-sayjin and hugged him. Trunks hugged her back and left.   
Marron walked into Gotens bedroom and sat on the large bed. She remembered Goten said once that all Son men needed big beds because they were so tall. She had laughed at him then but now looking back she saw it was true. She slid up to the top and curled in a ball on the pillows. On the floor by the bed was one of his ugly hawian tees. She picked up the red and black shirt with flamingos and held it close. It smelled like him. That strong masculan oder under spicy colonge.  
Without meaning to she started to cry. She shouldn't have tried to hide the dream from him. Had she told him out front they both probobly would have laughed about it. She sniffed the colonge and remembered.  
  
  
  
  
  
{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{FLASH BACK}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}  
  
"Goten! We shouldn't be in you brothers room!" Marron said as Goten dug through his older brothers drawers.  
"It's okey." Goten said looking at the things on the top of the dresser. "I just have to find his treasurs."  
"What treasures?" Marron asked peeking into an open cupbord.  
Goten looked at her. "Well, Gohan moved into his own room and mom said it was because he's growing. I don't think that's it though. I think he has a seceret treasure hidden here. Why else does he and Videl come in here and lock the door all the time? Maybe she knows about it too!"  
Goten picked up a bottle and lifted the cap. He sniffed it and the quickly shoved it away. "Yuck!" He pushed it away a little too quickly and it spilled, splashing on him and Marron.  
"EEEK! What is this stuff?!" Marron asked trying to wipe it away. That only made it get on her hands.  
"I don't know." Goten said holding his nose. "I think it's that stuff Gohan wears when Videl comes by."  
"I thought Gohan liked her!" Marron said. "Why would he put this on?"  
Goten shrugged and hopped down. "We have to wash this stuff off!"  
Just then Chichi called to then. "Goten, Marron! Trunks in here!"  
"Oh no!" Marron said. "What are we to do? Trunks can't see us in this stuff!"  
Goten stroked his chin and stuck out his lower lip. It was his thinking stance. Suddenly he smiled proudly. "I know! Follow my lead!" They both walked out and Trunks sat at the table drinking a soda. He turned and waved.  
"Hi guys I was . . *sniffsniff* . . . what is that?!?!?" he asked leaning away and grabing his nose.  
Goten smiled. "It's daddys special Fighting Smelly Stuff. Makes him stronger."  
"Really?" Trunks said letting go of his nose. "How come I've never heard of it?"  
"Uhhh. . . "  
"It's French!" Marron said thinking quickly.  
Trunks angled his head. "Neat! Can I have some?"  
Marron leaned to Goten. "We emptied the whold bottle, though."  
"Hmm, daddys out but I bet my mommy has some." Goten said.  
"Really?"  
"Uhhuh!" Goten said. "Come on! She has lots of Smelly items." For the rest of the day, as the kids played outside, they smelled of Stenson and Wild Flower Dream.  
  
{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{END FLASH BACK}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}  
  
"Marron! MARRON! Get up!" Bra said shaking Marron.   
Marron groaned and opened her eyes. "Wha? What is it?" She sat up seeing she slept all night in Gotens bed still clutching his shirt.  
Pan and Bra stood next to her with worry on their faces. Pan even had tears in her eyes!  
Marron jumped up knowing something was wrong. "What is it?"  
"Can't you feel it?" Bra asked.  
Marron closed her eyes and felt a wave of raw energy hit her. The power was . . . . huge! Like nothing she ever felt before. "what is that?"  
"Gotens fighting Uub!" Pan said. "Not because of the dream, but because you said Uub was stronger."  
"Never mess with a sayjins pride." Bra warned. "But we have to get you there now! Trunks is trying to hold them off but they can kill each other."  
"What about Goku and Vegeta? Can they help?" Marron asked.  
"No, they both agreed that Goten and Uub should fight it out." Pan said. "Something about a respectable fight."  
Marron flew out the window not caring if anyone below saw her. Soon Bra and Pan followed but she didn't notice. All that mattered was getting to where Goten and Uub were fighting. It's all my fault! Marron thought. I should have gone after him last night. Stopped him. Begged him to come back upstairs and talk it out.  
"Ka-me-ha-me-HA!" Marron heard over a mountian ridge. She flew over and saw Trunks standing holding his arm. Above him, Uub and Goten faught flying so fast she barly could see who was doing what. She landed next to Trunks.  
"The jerk broke my arm! Goten broke my arm!" he exclaimed.   
"What?" Bra said walking up to him. "How? Why?"  
"I ran interferance and he cracked my arm telling me 'This is for Marrons honer.'" Trunks said.  
Marron looked up and gasped. Goten was a super sayjin! He wore his orange and blue gi but it glowed a powerful yellow energy. His blonde hair stood up in spikes as his green eyes concitrated on every move his opponant made.   
"Marrons honer?" Pan repeted. "How did Uub react?"  
"I don't know." Trunks said. "They were fighting by time I got here. we have to break them up. Any ideas Marron? Marron? Yo!Marron!"  
Marron snapped out of it and blushed alittle. "Huh? Oh, sorry." She looked up at the rapid moving yellow dot. "I'll handle this." She flew up so she was some twenty feet away from Uub and Gotens fight. "Goten!" she yelled. "Stop this right now! You don't have to do this!"  
Goten ignored her and nailed a hit on Uubs jaw.  
Marron growled. "Goten, please. Stop this for me! I don't want you to get hurt!"  
Goten just kept on fighting and Uub hit Goten hard in the stomache with his knee. Goten cringed and backlashed Uub in the side of the head causing a cut above his eye.   
Marron swallowed and flew right up between them. As soon as she had an opening she slapped Goten across the face.   
Super Sayjin Goten stared in amazment at Marron and touched his aching cheek. Marron hovered in front of him with anger burning in her eyes. She turned and flew off without another word.  
"Marron wait!" Goten shouted, but Uub hammed blowed him on to the dirt below.   
"Time out!" Trunks yelled running up. He picked up Goten who was still staring off where Marron disappeared.   
"Are you happy now jerk?" Bra asked poking Goten in the cheast.  
"Back off Bra!" Goten barked. "I have to go after Marron!"  
"Will someone explain what's going on here?" Uub asked looking confused. "Goten just showed up and challeneged me- well more like forced me to fight him."  
"You don't know Marron had a-" Pan started but Bra hit her in the back of the head.  
"No more talk about that!" she said. "Trunks, Goten you both need to go to the hospital. No talk on sayjin healing genes. You need a momentary cast and Goten needs bandages."  
"What about Marron?" Goten asked having a one trak mind.  
Uub shrugged. "I think she needs to be alone and cool down."  
"How would YOU know!!??" Goten asked taking a step towards Uub with his fists raised.  
Bra jumped betwen them. "Uub needs to go to a hospital too for minor scraps and maybe a few stitches. Pan, I don't think these two should be in the same hospital. You take Uub to St.Mius. I'll take Goten and Trunks to Jefferson. Then you can see Marron, Goten."  
  
Marron sat on her bed in the dark trying to meditate. But so much was racing through her head she couldn't concitrate. Then the phone rang and she reached for it.   
"Moshi moshi." she said.  
"Mar? this is Bra."  
"Bra, thank kami." Marron said. "How is Goten? And Uub? Did Trunks get beat up more?"  
"Chill." Bra said on the other side of the phone line. "They are all okey. Goten just left the hospital and is probobly flying over to see you now."  
Marron sighed. "Thanks for the heads up." She hung up with out saying good-bye. She looked at her closet and nodded to herself. She knew exactly what to do.  
  
Goten flew in and landed softly on the sandy beach. Inside he felt Marrons ki and since he was still super sayjin he was sure she felt him. He dusted off his slightly torn outfit and thought breifly of powering down. Better not, he thought, Marron might want to hit him again.   
So as super sayjin he went on in and walked up the stairs to where he knew she was waiting. The door was open so he went in and stopped a foot in. Marron sat on the edge of the bed wearing a red robe tightly around herself. She glared at him.  
Goten took a deep breath and held up his hands to show he was unarmed. "Please let me talk first. I know I was an idiot to make such a big deal about that dream. I mean, dreams are strange. Trunks used to wanna marry a jar of bannana baby food. That's besides the point. I'm no good at this. But last night all I could think of was the idea of you and Uub *together*. It made me burn inside and when I stumbled across his ki I went nuts. I changed into my training outift and tackled the poor guy. I was so angery. I wanted to kill him. I even broke Trunks, my best friend in the world, arm. If you hadn't showed up I might have killed him or gotten myself killed. Kami Marron please forgive me. I'll do anything to make it up to you. ANYTHING!"  
Marron sat there looking as if not at him but through him. As if he wasn't even there. She didn't respond or move.  
"Marron," Goten begged. "I am sorry. Please don't let it be over. I-I will do anything. Beg, plead, even let you hit me more if it will make you feel better." She still didn't answer. Goten was going nuts. He had to do something.   
"I'll leave then if that's what you want." he said turning to the door. He quickly turned back. "Damnit, I can't leave! Say something!"  
This time Marron moved. She stood up and slowly walked over to him so they were mear inches apart. She reached up and tenderly touched the red mark on his cheek where she hit him. Goten stood perfectly still as she suddenly wrapped both of her arms around his neck and busted into a sexy grin.  
"You know I adore blondes." she said gently kissing his jaw and chin.  
"Huh?" Goten said very, very confused. Then he remembered his golden super sayjin hair. He was very confused. "So. . . . "  
Marron giggled and grabed his hand. She backed up pulling him with her. "Come one. Let's, hmmm, *sleep* on it."   
Goten stopped and glanced at the bed then back at her. The way she said it she had no intention of just . . . .sleeping. Now he was really confused. They hadn't even gone past 2nd base and now she wanted him to join hber in bed when she slapped him a few hours ago? "Marron? Are you okey?"  
"Just peachy, baby face." Marron said. "You appologised, realized what a jerk you've been and now we go have wild all-night-make-up-sex."  
Goten began to wonder if Uub had killed him and he was in heaven. Or at least in a coma. "Hold it, hold it, hold it. You mean- now?!"  
Marron pouted and put her hands on her hips. "You don't want to?" she asked batting her eyes at him.   
Goten nearly groaned. "Yes, I do, but I thought you didn't want me as your boyfriend anymore. I mean Uub-"  
"Isn't the one I'm asking to come to bed with me." she said quickly. She walked up and hugged him. "Listen here you big doof, I'm crazy about you. You are the sweetest, kindest, funniest man I've even met."  
"Really?" Goten asked shyly.  
Marron nodded. "I take after my mom. We like out men that way. Even though I said Uub was stronger that doesn't mean I want him like I do you."  
"But I am still really strong right?"   
"Not nearly as strong as Trunks-" Marron teased.  
Goten growled and reached behind her and tickled her lower back. The one spot he knew she'd always be tickelish at. Marron laughed and kissed him senclessly.   
A few minutes later she pulled away. "Come on, baby face," she said leading him to bed. "show me how strong you really are."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
  
  
What did you all think? PLease review. I really want to know how I did! Also my new fic is up. It is called Fem Fatal: Goku. It's all about what DBZ would be like if Goku was born a girl. What is Chichi like? How does it effect the rest of the series and new pairings. Also Raditz fans will like this because I write him in more. 


	15. Chapter Thirteen

"Marron-" Trunks started.  
"Leave Trunks!" Marron said clenching her fists. The last thing she needed now was him to give his words of wisdom and make her feel worse.  
Trunks walked around and sighed. "Goten loves you, you know."  
Marron stilled. That was not what she had expected for him to say. Trunks ran one hand through his lavender hair and looked down at the floor of Gotens apartment.   
"I know because he told me." Trunks said. "Goten is a bit dumb sure but he was dead serious when he told me. I've never seen him like this! Instead of fighting he sits around like a love sick puppy when your gone and when you are around he's even goofyer!" He shook his head. "I don't get it. One day you fall right back into his life and turn his world up side down, the next he's wanting to fight you to prove the Tournoment was a fluke. Next he is kissing you and-" He stopped.  
Marron waited for him to finnish. When he didn't she looked at him. "And?" she asked.  
"And now you hurt him." Trunks said.  
"Listen here," Marron said stomping over to him. "That damn dream was not on purpose. And you can bet I'll strangel Pan when I see her next. But one thing I should tell you, Trunks Breifs, is that I love him too!" Marron gasped and froze with her mouth still hanging open.  
Trunks grinned big and looked down at her. "I knew it!"  
Marron looked down. She did love him. It had just taken so long for her to get past her idiotic plans for embarassing him. Since she was a child Trunks and Goten may have picked on her, teased her, and humiliated her. But they both were in a weird way her friends.   
  
{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{FLASH BACK}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}  
  
"Does it hurt?" Goten asked kneeling besides a six year old Marron. She had fallen down trying to keep up with Trunks and Goten. "Are you in a lot of pain, little Marron?"  
Marron sniffed. "No.' she said even as tears came down her face.  
Goten looked around. "Look I'll carry you from now on so you won't fall behind."  
Marron looked up at her pint sized savior. "Okey." she giggled.   
Trunks popped his head through some branches. "What's the hold up?"  
"Marron fell." Goten said croutching on his knees so Marron could climb on his back.   
Trunks face fell for a second. "Are you okey? Do you need a doctor? Anything broken?"  
"I'm okey." Marron said wrapping her tiny arms around Gotens neck.  
Trunks let out a whoosh of releif. "Good. Come on, with Goten carrying you we can make it to the top of the cliffs in no time. Then we can eat."  
"Food yum!" Goten said grinning. Marron laughed on his back.  
"You'll love the sunset up there Marron." Trunks said smiling. "It's real pretty."  
  
{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{END FLASH BACK}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}  
  
~Does it hurt?~  
  
I'm fine now, Marron thought. She looked at Trunks and gave him a teary smile. "I'm going to sleep here tonight in case he comes back. If you see him-"  
"I'll tell him you're here." Trunks said.   
Marron nodded and walked up to him. She wrapped her arms around the half-sayjin and hugged him. Trunks hugged her back and left.   
Marron walked into Gotens bedroom and sat on the large bed. She remembered Goten said once that all Son men needed big beds because they were so tall. She had laughed at him then but now looking back she saw it was true. She slid up to the top and curled in a ball on the pillows. On the floor by the bed was one of his ugly hawian tees. She picked up the red and black shirt with flamingos and held it close. It smelled like him. That strong masculan oder under spicy colonge.  
Without meaning to she started to cry. She shouldn't have tried to hide the dream from him. Had she told him out front they both probobly would have laughed about it. She sniffed the colonge and remembered.  
  
  
  
  
  
{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{FLASH BACK}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}  
  
"Goten! We shouldn't be in you brothers room!" Marron said as Goten dug through his older brothers drawers.  
"It's okey." Goten said looking at the things on the top of the dresser. "I just have to find his treasurs."  
"What treasures?" Marron asked peeking into an open cupbord.  
Goten looked at her. "Well, Gohan moved into his own room and mom said it was because he's growing. I don't think that's it though. I think he has a seceret treasure hidden here. Why else does he and Videl come in here and lock the door all the time? Maybe she knows about it too!"  
Goten picked up a bottle and lifted the cap. He sniffed it and the quickly shoved it away. "Yuck!" He pushed it away a little too quickly and it spilled, splashing on him and Marron.  
"EEEK! What is this stuff?!" Marron asked trying to wipe it away. That only made it get on her hands.  
"I don't know." Goten said holding his nose. "I think it's that stuff Gohan wears when Videl comes by."  
"I thought Gohan liked her!" Marron said. "Why would he put this on?"  
Goten shrugged and hopped down. "We have to wash this stuff off!"  
Just then Chichi called to then. "Goten, Marron! Trunks in here!"  
"Oh no!" Marron said. "What are we to do? Trunks can't see us in this stuff!"  
Goten stroked his chin and stuck out his lower lip. It was his thinking stance. Suddenly he smiled proudly. "I know! Follow my lead!" They both walked out and Trunks sat at the table drinking a soda. He turned and waved.  
"Hi guys I was . . *sniffsniff* . . . what is that?!?!?" he asked leaning away and grabing his nose.  
Goten smiled. "It's daddys special Fighting Smelly Stuff. Makes him stronger."  
"Really?" Trunks said letting go of his nose. "How come I've never heard of it?"  
"Uhhh. . . "  
"It's French!" Marron said thinking quickly.  
Trunks angled his head. "Neat! Can I have some?"  
Marron leaned to Goten. "We emptied the whold bottle, though."  
"Hmm, daddys out but I bet my mommy has some." Goten said.  
"Really?"  
"Uhhuh!" Goten said. "Come on! She has lots of Smelly items." For the rest of the day, as the kids played outside, they smelled of Stenson and Wild Flower Dream.  
  
{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{END FLASH BACK}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}  
  
"Marron! MARRON! Get up!" Bra said shaking Marron.   
Marron groaned and opened her eyes. "Wha? What is it?" She sat up seeing she slept all night in Gotens bed still clutching his shirt.  
Pan and Bra stood next to her with worry on their faces. Pan even had tears in her eyes!  
Marron jumped up knowing something was wrong. "What is it?"  
"Can't you feel it?" Bra asked.  
Marron closed her eyes and felt a wave of raw energy hit her. The power was . . . . huge! Like nothing she ever felt before. "what is that?"  
"Gotens fighting Uub!" Pan said. "Not because of the dream, but because you said Uub was stronger."  
"Never mess with a sayjins pride." Bra warned. "But we have to get you there now! Trunks is trying to hold them off but they can kill each other."  
"What about Goku and Vegeta? Can they help?" Marron asked.  
"No, they both agreed that Goten and Uub should fight it out." Pan said. "Something about a respectable fight."  
Marron flew out the window not caring if anyone below saw her. Soon Bra and Pan followed but she didn't notice. All that mattered was getting to where Goten and Uub were fighting. It's all my fault! Marron thought. I should have gone after him last night. Stopped him. Begged him to come back upstairs and talk it out.  
"Ka-me-ha-me-HA!" Marron heard over a mountian ridge. She flew over and saw Trunks standing holding his arm. Above him, Uub and Goten faught flying so fast she barly could see who was doing what. She landed next to Trunks.  
"The jerk broke my arm! Goten broke my arm!" he exclaimed.   
"What?" Bra said walking up to him. "How? Why?"  
"I ran interferance and he cracked my arm telling me 'This is for Marrons honer.'" Trunks said.  
Marron looked up and gasped. Goten was a super sayjin! He wore his orange and blue gi but it glowed a powerful yellow energy. His blonde hair stood up in spikes as his green eyes concitrated on every move his opponant made.   
"Marrons honer?" Pan repeted. "How did Uub react?"  
"I don't know." Trunks said. "They were fighting by time I got here. we have to break them up. Any ideas Marron? Marron? Yo!Marron!"  
Marron snapped out of it and blushed alittle. "Huh? Oh, sorry." She looked up at the rapid moving yellow dot. "I'll handle this." She flew up so she was some twenty feet away from Uub and Gotens fight. "Goten!" she yelled. "Stop this right now! You don't have to do this!"  
Goten ignored her and nailed a hit on Uubs jaw.  
Marron growled. "Goten, please. Stop this for me! I don't want you to get hurt!"  
Goten just kept on fighting and Uub hit Goten hard in the stomache with his knee. Goten cringed and backlashed Uub in the side of the head causing a cut above his eye.   
Marron swallowed and flew right up between them. As soon as she had an opening she slapped Goten across the face.   
Super Sayjin Goten stared in amazment at Marron and touched his aching cheek. Marron hovered in front of him with anger burning in her eyes. She turned and flew off without another word.  
"Marron wait!" Goten shouted, but Uub hammed blowed him on to the dirt below.   
"Time out!" Trunks yelled running up. He picked up Goten who was still staring off where Marron disappeared.   
"Are you happy now jerk?" Bra asked poking Goten in the cheast.  
"Back off Bra!" Goten barked. "I have to go after Marron!"  
"Will someone explain what's going on here?" Uub asked looking confused. "Goten just showed up and challeneged me- well more like forced me to fight him."  
"You don't know Marron had a-" Pan started but Bra hit her in the back of the head.  
"No more talk about that!" she said. "Trunks, Goten you both need to go to the hospital. No talk on sayjin healing genes. You need a momentary cast and Goten needs bandages."  
"What about Marron?" Goten asked having a one trak mind.  
Uub shrugged. "I think she needs to be alone and cool down."  
"How would YOU know!!??" Goten asked taking a step towards Uub with his fists raised.  
Bra jumped betwen them. "Uub needs to go to a hospital too for minor scraps and maybe a few stitches. Pan, I don't think these two should be in the same hospital. You take Uub to St.Mius. I'll take Goten and Trunks to Jefferson. Then you can see Marron, Goten."  
  
Marron sat on her bed in the dark trying to meditate. But so much was racing through her head she couldn't concitrate. Then the phone rang and she reached for it.   
"Moshi moshi." she said.  
"Mar? this is Bra."  
"Bra, thank kami." Marron said. "How is Goten? And Uub? Did Trunks get beat up more?"  
"Chill." Bra said on the other side of the phone line. "They are all okey. Goten just left the hospital and is probobly flying over to see you now."  
Marron sighed. "Thanks for the heads up." She hung up with out saying good-bye. She looked at her closet and nodded to herself. She knew exactly what to do.  
  
Goten flew in and landed softly on the sandy beach. Inside he felt Marrons ki and since he was still super sayjin he was sure she felt him. He dusted off his slightly torn outfit and thought breifly of powering down. Better not, he thought, Marron might want to hit him again.   
So as super sayjin he went on in and walked up the stairs to where he knew she was waiting. The door was open so he went in and stopped a foot in. Marron sat on the edge of the bed wearing a red robe tightly around herself. She glared at him.  
Goten took a deep breath and held up his hands to show he was unarmed. "Please let me talk first. I know I was an idiot to make such a big deal about that dream. I mean, dreams are strange. Trunks used to wanna marry a jar of bannana baby food. That's besides the point. I'm no good at this. But last night all I could think of was the idea of you and Uub *together*. It made me burn inside and when I stumbled across his ki I went nuts. I changed into my training outift and tackled the poor guy. I was so angery. I wanted to kill him. I even broke Trunks, my best friend in the world, arm. If you hadn't showed up I might have killed him or gotten myself killed. Kami Marron please forgive me. I'll do anything to make it up to you. ANYTHING!"  
Marron sat there looking as if not at him but through him. As if he wasn't even there. She didn't respond or move.  
"Marron," Goten begged. "I am sorry. Please don't let it be over. I-I will do anything. Beg, plead, even let you hit me more if it will make you feel better." She still didn't answer. Goten was going nuts. He had to do something.   
"I'll leave then if that's what you want." he said turning to the door. He quickly turned back. "Damnit, I can't leave! Say something!"  
This time Marron moved. She stood up and slowly walked over to him so they were mear inches apart. She reached up and tenderly touched the red mark on his cheek where she hit him. Goten stood perfectly still as she suddenly wrapped both of her arms around his neck and busted into a sexy grin.  
"You know I adore blondes." she said gently kissing his jaw and chin.  
"Huh?" Goten said very, very confused. Then he remembered his golden super sayjin hair. He was very confused. "So. . . . "  
Marron giggled and grabed his hand. She backed up pulling him with her. "Come one. Let's, hmmm, *sleep* on it."   
Goten stopped and glanced at the bed then back at her. The way she said it she had no intention of just . . . .sleeping. Now he was really confused. They hadn't even gone past 2nd base and now she wanted him to join hber in bed when she slapped him a few hours ago? "Marron? Are you okey?"  
"Just peachy, baby face." Marron said. "You appologised, realized what a jerk you've been and now we go have wild all-night-make-up-sex."  
Goten began to wonder if Uub had killed him and he was in heaven. Or at least in a coma. "Hold it, hold it, hold it. You mean- now?!"  
Marron pouted and put her hands on her hips. "You don't want to?" she asked batting her eyes at him.   
Goten nearly groaned. "Yes, I do, but I thought you didn't want me as your boyfriend anymore. I mean Uub-"  
"Isn't the one I'm asking to come to bed with me." she said quickly. She walked up and hugged him. "Listen here you big doof, I'm crazy about you. You are the sweetest, kindest, funniest man I've even met."  
"Really?" Goten asked shyly.  
Marron nodded. "I take after my mom. We like out men that way. Even though I said Uub was stronger that doesn't mean I want him like I do you."  
"But I am still really strong right?"   
"Not nearly as strong as Trunks-" Marron teased.  
Goten growled and reached behind her and tickled her lower back. The one spot he knew she'd always be tickelish at. Marron laughed and kissed him senclessly.   
A few minutes later she pulled away. "Come on, baby face," she said leading him to bed. "show me how strong you really are."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
  
  
What did you all think? PLease review. I really want to know how I did! Also my new fic is up. It is called Fem Fatal: Goku. It's all about what DBZ would be like if Goku was born a girl. What is Chichi like? How does it effect the rest of the series and new pairings. Also Raditz fans will like this because I write him in more. 


End file.
